


War of the Worlds

by Marsdog



Category: Strike Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:58:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 45,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsdog/pseuds/Marsdog





	1. Chapter 1

Atlas Headquarters New Baghdad

Jonathan Irons P.O.V

"Sir Sentinel forces are leading the charge and broken through our lines" An Officer tells me as I watch the battle unfold from the large monitor on the wall in front of me. "Our Troops cannot hold for much longer"

"Dam it!" I shout slamming my fist down on the table. I never thought the world would unite so quickly against me, the armies of America, Great Britain, Germany, France and Russia bare down on New Baghdad with Sentinel leading the way trying to take me. "Pull all our forces back it to the city and to fortify the city, tell them delay the enemy as long as they can"

"Yes sir" The Officer replies before quickly relaying the order. We just need more time, Project Magic is nearly ready to begin. We just need to hold out long enough for it to succeed, then we can finally turn the tide of this war.

"You're in Command now son" I tell the officer pointing at him as I walk towards the elevator. "If you need me I'll be in R&D but only contact me if its and emergency"

"Yes sir I won't let you down" The Officer responds looking nervous at first but as soon as he looks at the others in the room and I step in the elevator he soon takes command. "All right let's not let Baghdad fall"

I take the Elevator down to the lowest level of the building where the loud explosions of the battle disappear, down here it will be easy to forget that the entire world is gunning for me. I step out of the elevator and onto a balcony overlooking Project Magic Atlas's most secret project. I look over the balcony and down onto a large metal ring with wires coming off it in every direction, four large generators feed the ring with power and a steel walkway leads up to the ring. Waiting on the walkway is four squads of infantry armed to the teeth, two A.S.T's and above their heads a small swarm of drones hover just waiting for the order to go into battle. This is just one of four rings set up to send Atlas personnel through into another world as part of Project Magic. Two of the rings are here in Baghdad and the other two spread out and hidden somewhere in another part of the world, at the top of the Headquarters is a large spire which will project the portal into the air so a pair of Assault Airship, several VOLTs and two fighter squadrons can pass through and support the assault.

Project Magic has to work it has to or all is lost. We don't have much time but thankfully it appears to be an easy win. Recon team that have already passed through the ring report that the enemy we will face has World War Two technology and their army has been weakened and stretched to the limit in a war with an advanced alien race. Everything is in place, the first wave ready to move out and teams already sent through are in place. Now we just need to hold out long enough for my people to complete their mission. Atlas can still be saved and our plan can still work, we can do as long as we hold out.

"Men and Women of Atlas" I say into an intercom microphone letting my voice echo across the city and raging battle. "We have fought for such a long time and sacrificed so much to bring peace to the world" I pause as the ring starts to spin and emit a blue light covering its face. "We will be victorious, we will beat back our enemies and we will win this war. All I ask is that you hold out for that day when we will march through the defeated capitals of the world. A plan is in place and it will end this war once and for all with us being the winners. We just need to hold out until it's complete, the day is coming where this war is over and that day is rapidly approaching, we just need to hold out until it's done"

"That's a nice speech sir" Atlas a voice on the radio quickly replies. I recognize the voice it belongs to Atlas One the leader of the mission. "Requesting permission to begin sir"

"Permission granted" I tell him and he quickly head towards the portal letting the drones and A.S.T's lead the way. "Good luck out there we are all counting on you"

On the road to Rome

Charlotte E. Yeager "Shirley" P.O.V

Driving this truck is so boring! It almost feels like a miracle when the road finally clears and drops down a hill allowing me to confirm that the road is clear. Just looking at the open clear road ahead puts a smile on my face and hearing the engine rev up as I press down on the accelerator is like music to my ears. Now I can have some fun and see what this truck can do. Pressing my foot all the way to the floor brings an instant and hard to miss acceleration that pushes me back into my seat, in the back of the truck I can hear Lucchini laughing her little head off and Yoshika scream hers off. Hopefully Yoshika can get used to me driving and enjoy it as much as Lucchini does. It is a shame that Lynne hates my driving and I know the reason why she decided not to come along is because of my driving, she always found the best tea and cake shops back in Britannia and I was hoping she would be here today to do the same.

"Go Shirley go!" Lucchini cheers as I break slightly and turn round the first bend. I can feel my body being pulled away from the wheel but thankfully from my racing day I'm used to the feeling, Lucchini is too but I'm pretty sure Yoshika isn't, I hope she'll find it fun.

"We're going to die!" I hear Yoshika yell.

"You me fly" Lucchini replies still giggling as I see a tempting jump up ahead and judging from Lucchini's next words she sees the jump too. "Go!"

"Make it stop!" Yoshika begs.

I press the accelerator hard into the floor and straighten up the truck for the jump, no matter what anyone tells me I'm still going to jump this jump. The road twists around a small valley and on the opposite side the road is lower and close, we can make this jump no problem. I push the truck to its limits, I can hear Yoshika scream and Lucchini laugh in the back of the truck but I'm too focused on driving and making this jump that I barely hear them. The truck has reached its limits refusing to go any faster just as the edge of the road disappears from my eye sight dropping below the top of the engine. The first thing that lets me now we've gone over the edge is the front wheel feeling lighter than my stomach flips as I feel the entire truck leave the road and drop below onto the road below.

"Hold on guys" I say as the truck leaves the road.

The truck slams onto the road landing perfectly in the roads centre. I can feel my butt jump off the seat as we land and hear Lucchini and Yoshika land onto the trucks floor with Lucchini still laughing her head off.

"Hooray" Lucchini cheers as I slow down the truck and Rome comes into view in front of me.

"Nailed it" I say to myself as I look out across the horizon at the city of Rome.

"Can you slow down now?" Yoshika begs and I quickly look back to see her face looking a little bit green.

"Ok" I reply pulling the truck over. "Why don't you two come sit up front?"

Rome

Atlas One-Three

Ghost P.O.V

Atlas One-Three is one of the four resonance teams sent through to scout out this world and it's a job we do well. I personal handpicked each and every one of Atlas One-Three Three men under my command after looking deeply into the background and records of each member. "Razor" is a close quarter specialist and too be honest its easier to list the hand to hand techniques he doesn't know then to tell you the ones he does, he severed in the South Korean army since he finished school and joint Atlas after the battle for Seoul after being impressed by the Atlas personal he saw in action that day. "Fish" He's an ex-Navy Seal and explosive expert with a decade of experience in the Seals under his belt. "Giant" Giant is as big as two men combined and has the strength of five easily lifting with on hand what it takes two men to struggle to lift. Giant used to serve in the Spetsnaz for twelve years, then the Loyalist and ended his career after helping Captain Price bring down Makarov.

I personally was a member of the Ghosts for several years which lead to my call sign "Ghost". I fought with those brave heroic men until they all gave their last breaths dying where they fell on the battlefield. The Government did nothing and their bodies rot were they fell, not one of them got the burial they deserved after years of loyal service. I was the only one left alive with my right arm severed at the elbow and right eye destroyed by a bullet which only by an act of god stopped before reaching my brain. When I returned to base I received a dishonourable discharge and received no help in paying my medical bills, my wife against my wishes started to whore herself to pay them which ended… ended in her throat being slit open by her pip when she told him she didn't want to be a prostitute anymore. It was only several years later that I learned the mission was a set up because the government became fearful of us, fearful of the weapon they have created.

I joined Atlas three years later thankful that they gave me back my arm and eye with their state of the art biogenics. My arm is stronger than ever and my eye now can act as binoculars, night vision googles and I can see in thermal imaging. I joined Atlas because being a soldier was all I knew how to be, the only thing I was good at. I quickly worked my way into the organisation doing everything asked of me and I quickly caught the attention of Jonathan Irons the leader of Atlas. He took me into his inner circle and asked me to become his personal assassin, I killed all the people that got in his way doing such a good job that some of my targets are still reported as missing to this day. I didn't know why or asked why the people I killed had to die but soon it became clear when Atlas declared war on the world, the people I killed were scientists, doctors and Special Forces operatives that were a threat to Atlas during the war.

When Atlas started to loss the war our scientists and engineers discovered accidently another world and quickly built a portal to it hoping something there would help turn the tide in the war or provide us a place to go if the war is lost. I was the first to volunteer to go through and recon the area, now several month later I'm here in Rome about to strike a major blow to Romagna people. My teams been assigned to kidnap the Duchess and force her to surrender her country. My mission has been made easier by the little brat as I watch her run through the street being chased only by two guards through the back streets of the city where very little people are. We are following the Duchess from the roof tops staying hidden by using cloaking technology keeping her in our sights and waiting for the first portal to open, the first shot to be fired and that's when we will take while the guards are momentarily confused we will strike. This mission will be over in no time at all. An easy mission and an easy day, Atlas will conquer this city before nightfall.

On the Streets of Rome

Yoshika Miyafuji P.O.V

The city of Rome is amazing! Everywhere I look there is beauty and wonder, ruins of an empire, the buildings look amazing and Lucchini is happy to answer any question I ask. She sounds and looks so proud of the city and I have the feeling she was born here. She looks out at the city and I can tell she feels at home here, she smiles at the city looking more happy than normal. The only time I've seen her this happy before is when she's groping someone's breasts. The sight of her this happy is making me just as happy as she is and I can her Shirley quietly humming to herself telling me she's just as happy. Today's going to be a great day. Shopping, seeing everyone's faces when we return with the items they requested and seeing this beautify city is going to make this a day I'll remember for the rest of my life. I only wish Lynne was here, I know that she didn't want to go because of Lynne deciding not to come when she heard that Shirley was driving and I wish I didn't come after experiencing her driving fist hand.

"Here! Stop here!" Lucchini suddenly shouts making me jump, literally jump and nearly hit my head on the ceiling. "Here's the shop!"

"Are you sure?" Shirley asks as she slows and pulls the truck over.

"Yeah, yeah this is the place" Lucchini excitedly answered as she jumps out of the still moving truck.

Shirley and I join her in front of the shop once the truck is parked. The store Lucchini has chosen looks no different from the others we have passed by, it has a glass window and door, the outside of the shop was the same as the buildings around it and if it wasn't for the large doors and the shops name painted above them this place would be hard to spot. Looking at the shop from the outside and I can't tell why Lucchini has picked it but inside the shop its clear why. Looking around the shop I can see everything you can possibly imagine, clothes, antiques, jewellery, food, alcohol and at the back my eyes widen at a line of cooking pots and I instantly start to think about what I could cook using them.

"Hey Yoshika!" Lucchini yells and I feel her hands cup my breasts. "Got that list?"

"Yea… Yes I got it" I reply trying to shake her off me but Lucchini is an expert groper and doesn't let go that easy. Thankfully Shirley pulls Lucchini off me. "Captain Barkhorn is top of the list and she… she want a dress for her sister Chris"

"Barkhorn want's a dress" Shirley blurts out trying to hold back her laughter but in the end she gives up and bends over laughing.

"No it's for her sister Chris" I quickly tell her but I doubt she can hear me over all her laughter.

Leaving Shirley laughing I walk over to the row of dresses at the other end of the shop, they are all so pretty and I bet that there is one here for every one back at the base. I instantly pick up a pink dress that would look good on me but what about Chris, Barkhorn did say I look like I could be Chris's twin only her sister is cuter so I guess this one would be ok. I make up my mind and cross the dress off of the list, I shouldn't worry I'm sure Chris and Barkhorn would love it this dress is so pretty. I turn back to the others and spot Lucchini sat down in a chair yawning and Shirley walking up to me with a radio in her hands.

"You can cross the radio off the list" Shirley says as she reaches me. "So is that…"

A loud explosion cuts her off and shakes the building so much I lose my balance and end up landing face first in Shirley's massive chest. I could breath, I couldn't until Shirley pull me out. Several more equally loud and powerful explosion quickly follow but this time I'm read and don't fall over again. I look around the room and see that the shop owner is fine and picking himself off the floor. But when I look over to check on Lucchini my body reacts before my mind knows what happening, I run over to Lucchini without even thinking about it. It isn't until I reach her that my mind catches up with my body and realises what my body did ages ago, Lucchini is laying face down on the ground with glass from the window behind her digging into her back. I quickly start to pull the glass pieces out of her back which is quickly becoming covered in her blood, her white jacket is now red and painful whimpers are coming out of her mouth. It hurts my heart whenever I see someone in pain so I move as quickly as I can removing the glass from her back, once it's all out I use my magic on her to finish treating her. During the time I was treating her Shirley has come over to us and is holding Lucchini's hand, gently stroking the side of her face and whispering soothing words into Lucchini's ear which helps to keep her calm and still.

"What was that?" Lucchini asks as I finish off healing her.

"I don't know but we need to get back to the truck, can you walk?" Shirley answers as we all get to our feet and hear the city's anti-aircraft guns open fire. Lucchini nods in reply before we head out of the door.

Outside we see the city on fire and a huge blue light high in the sky, two massive ships emerge from the light and instantly large objects start to fall off of them. Strange aircraft also dive out of the sky firing rockets and bullets into the city, they must be jets as they sound similar to the Jet Striker Barkhorn flew. The anti-aircraft guns try to shoot them down but the jets are just too fast for the guns to hit them. All around me the air is filled with the smell of smoke and death, all around me are dead and dying and their screams are making my heart sting. Tears start to flood out of my eyes and I drop to my knees covering my ears. I can't help these people I can't there's just too many of them, all I want is for their screaming to stop.

"Yoshika are you alright?" Lucchini asks and I can hear the fear and sadness in her voice.

"Yoshika" Shirley gently says as she kneels down beside me. "Come on we're getting out of here"

501st Joint Fight Wing "Strike Witches" Base

Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke P.O.V

Paper work paper work and more paper work, that's all my life seems to be lately as High Command seems to love keeping me behind this desk all day and not on the battlefield. I don't mind doing paper work and Mio… I mean Major Sakamoto is an excellent battle commander so it hardly affects the unit but I can't shake the feeling that I'm only stuck behind this desk is because they don't want me to get one more kill. If I get that one kill then I will receive a medal, the Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross with Oak Leaves and Swords. I'm halfway through today's mounting of paperwork taking a quick break to look out of my window to watch Sakamoto train Lynne and Perrine, its already gone midday and at this rate the paperwork won't be finished before sunset. Looks like I'm in for another busy day.

"Commander" Trude says as she suddenly burst into the room "Rome is under attack"

"What?" I ask jumping up from my seat sending the paperwork piled up on the desk flying. "We never received reports about any Neuroi crossing the border"

"It's not the Neuroi" Trude replies handing me a report she took on the situation. "The attackers are human and they appeared from blue holes all over the city, two giant ships are flying above the city dropping large objects down onto the city below and their technology is years ahead of anything we have"

"How can…" I say reading over the report and confirm everything Trude just told me. "Yoshika, Shirley and Lucchini are in Rome!"

"I tell everyone to get ready" Trude says running out of the Rome, I can see in her eyes that she wants to save Yoshika not the city. A hit the alarm just as the phone rings.

"Wing Commander Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke of the 501st…" I answer the phone but before I could get another word in a frantic voice cuts me off.

"Scrabble immediately and head to Rome!" The voice demands and I can tell the call is coming from Rome itself from the explosions and gun fire in the background. "You will link up with the 504th over the city"

"What's the situation in the city?" I ask trying to get a better picture of the situation.

"The cities overrun all unit's in the area are in route…. The enemy is strong and…" A loud explosion cuts him off and destroys the phone, all I can hear is the dead phone sound.


	2. Chapter 2

Rome

Atlas One-Three

Ghost P.O.V

Several explosions shake the city as Atlas One-One and One-Two destroy the cities ammunition stores and Atlas One-Four begin their assault on the military headquarters with an A.S.T providing support. Looking down at the Duchess and her two guards and I know this is the perfect opportunity to strike, the trio is looking around confused and panicked. With a wave of my hand Razor attacks decloaking in-between the guard kicking one of them to the ground before sticking his knife deeply into the others throat, before the guard on the ground could recover Razor throws his knife into the man's heart. I quickly jump down from the roof top and grab the Duchess, the stupid brat still doesn't know what's happening. I look up at the sky to see the two Assault Airships coming through the two portals and the first fighters beginning their strafing runs on the city.

"The city is ours girl" I whisper into her ear and I can't help but enjoy the feeling of her scrim in my arms making a pathetic attempt to escape. "Forget about running you can't escape brat now be a good girl and I promise not to break your legs"

"Romagna will never fall to you" The Duchess says with defiance in her voice that I can't help but admire. "We held off the Neuroi and we'll hold off you"

"Keep telling you self that" I tell her tightening my grip. "I wonder how long you will last. It will be so much fun breaking you"

Military Headquarters Rome

Major General Amore Costanzo P.O.V

"Sir the northern half of the city has fallen!" A badly injured Karlsland runner shouts as he runs into the HQ. "I have a message from Major Jacob Behm. All ammunition in the city destroyed we have suffered massive casualties suffered and need reinforcements"

"Send two divisions north and where's the reinforcements I requested?" I ask turning around to face the other in the room.

"All units in the area are in route sir but long range communication has just been cut" Someone shouts back.

"Sir another enemy squad has arrived to join the assault on us" Another person shouts back.

Dam this isn't good. We were able to prevent the four man squad from entering the building that attacked us a few minutes ago but thanks to that metal giant man we weren't able to push them back. Now with a new squad helping them they will most likely will take this building. We have only a hand full of soldiers left who are able to fight, we have some wounded who are still able to fire their weapons but I doubt they could do much in this situation. Ammunition is running low and morale is even lower. We won't last much longer unless we get help soon. I look across the room at all the faces staring at me, looking to me to save them and the city. I don't think anything can save us or the city at this point. Thankfully a loud bang distracts me and draws the room's attention away from me.

"What was that?" I ask.

"Roof guards report a pod crashed into the roof and enemy soldiers exiting the pod" Someone answers and I quickly turn to face him.

"How many?" I ask him and he quickly gets back onto the radio.

"I lost contact with the roof guard's sir" The man replies sounding depressed.

"Contact Colonel Amone Talone and tell him his in command of the city's defence" I order while drawing my pistol. "Destroy all documents and communication equipment this place is about to fall"

Everyone follows my orders without making a sound keeping their heads down low not even trying to hide their depression at our situation. The sound gun fire is getting closer and closer and I know it will be right outside the door in under a minute, holding this building is a lost cause so there's no point in trying to hold out for reinforcements. Once I hear the right outside the door I raise my pistol and aim it at the door, two guards in the room do the same with their submachineguns and I can hear some of the men behind me take aim at the door with their pistols while a few I hear hiding under their desks and tables. This is it, this is how it all ends. I won't die an old man in my bed but here on the battle field against a human enemy not a Neuroi.

"Get ready" I order as the gunfire dies down outside of the room.

The next thing that happens is the door being blown in and then we fire into the doorway bring down someone as they run into the room. Several more of them follow firing as they enter bring down most of my men but at the cost of two of their own. Just as the third one dies a bullet slams into my shoulder knocking me to the ground. The pain is instant and unbearable as I feel my should burn as if on fire, I watch the last of my men get gun downed before one of the invaders steps on my shoulder causing me to cry out in agony. I see the man smile at me pain as he raises his gun and takes aim. My last sight of this world is the flash of a barrel before everything goes blank.

On the streets of Rome

Charlotte E. Yeager "Shirley" P.O.V

I'm running for my life with Yoshika and Lucchini as men swarm the city gunning down anyone caught in their sights. The city is overrun and most of its defenders are dead. All around me the city burns and corpse pile up, the screams of the dying hurt my ears and seem to have put Yoshika into some kind of shock. Lucchini is looking after her as she is too afraid to do anything else. I'm the only one of us armed, I managed to get my B.A.R out of the truck before it was hit by a rocket destroy the other twos weapons and our Strikers. People have flooded the street trying to get away from the invaders but every street seems to have an enemy squad waiting to gun you down. The enemy is like nothing I've seen before, they can turn invisible, jump over or onto buildings and they use powerful weapons that make ours look like toys in comparison.

"This is Colonel Amone Talone Major General Amore Costanzo has been killed and I am assuming command" A voice announces over the radio in my ear. "All forces are ordered to regroup and dig in at the Colosseum. I repeat all forces are ordered to regroup and dig in at the Colosseum"

"You guy's hear that?" I ask turning back to face the two girl's.

"Yeah" Lucchini replies nodding her head but Yoshika still remains silent holding her ears trying to block out the screams around us which must be painful for her to hear.

"Lucchini we are heading to the Colosseum look after Yoshika for me while I lookout for the enemy and don't let your guard down" I tell her.

"I'm on it" Lucchini responds as I turn back to face the direction we are heading.

On-board the A.A.S Atlas

Jonathan Irons P.O.V

I'm on the bridge of the Atlas as it enters the blue like above New Baghdad with two more Assault Airships follow close behind, these ships along with more infantry, armour and artillery form the second wave of the assault. We are going to crush the defenders and clam the city for our Atlas and the greater good, then the country. Reports from the troops in the battle say that the northern half of the city is secure and the southern half will be under our control soon. The battle is going well and better than expected, our original plan predicted the city would take a day to secure but if things keep going like they are then the city will fall within an hour. The fact that we have destroyed their HQ and ammunition has devastated them and we can hear every communication they are sending all over the country. I know where the reinforcements are coming from and that the surviving defenders of the city are regrouping at the Colosseum and digging in there. Conquering the city will be easier than expected I just need to wait for them to gather then crush them once and for all.

The Atlas will be their demise. It's not just an ordinary Assault Airship as it's been modified into a Destroyer Airship. The Atlas doesn't carry drop pods but cannons, four 155 mm/62 caliber Advanced Gun System's, six 30 mm Mk 46 Mod 2 Gun Weapon System and ten missile launchers. It is equipped with the same anti-aircraft weapons as the regular Assault Airships consisting of two anti-aircraft missile launchers and four Gatling gun's. The armour is thicker than the regular airships and with all that added weight the Atlas has two extra engines to keep it airborne and moving. Another addition added just recently to the Atlas is a hanger containing a fighter squadron and four Volts which are ready to take off and join the battle once we are through the blue portal. This assault will be the first time the Atlas is used in combat and only its second mission. Too be honest I'm looking forward to seeing the results.

"Sir we will be exiting the portal shortly" The Captain of the airship tells me stepping up beside me.

"Good now let's see what this ship can do" I reply stepping forward to get a better view.

A burning city comes into view once the blue light starts to fade and it's a beautiful sight, my forces run freely through the streets and saw through the skies showing these people the meaning of shock and Awe. This will be easy conquering these primitive people who are still learning the art of modern warfare. Now anti-aircraft gun fires at the Atlas and I look down to see every one of their guns burning. This must be what a god feels like unleashing a deadly unstoppable destruction down on the earth and watching it from above unfold. I can get use to this feeling and know I will be feeling this a lot. I can picture it now, me looking down onto a burning country just picturing how I would rebuild the country, this must be what God felt like while watching the great flood. I think I'll keep this country and rebuild it, I'm going to start planning the rebuild as soon as the city is under my control. I'm confident the country will fall as quickly as this city did.

"Sir the Assault Airships are waiting for the order to begin landing their troops" A bridge officer tells me drawing my attention away from the beautiful burning city below. "Shill I tell them to go ahead?"

"No" I answer forming a plan in my head. "Tell them to wait for my order then drop their troops onto the Colosseum"

"I see where you are going with this" The Captain tells me as he looks at the burning city.

"Yeah wait for them to gather then crush them" I reply getting an approving smile from the Captain. "The city will fall in no time"

"An excellent plan sir" The Captain tells me. "I assume you want the Atlas to hold fire until you give the word"

"No we will move to the cities out skirts and attack the reinforcements before they reach the city" I tell him.

"Understood sir" He replies. "Our guns will annihilate them"

"Show no mercy this battle will be a message to the people of this world" I say looking back at the burning city. "They will surrender or die"

On the streets of Rome

Private Gregory Delbridge P.O.V

"Enemy armour twelve o'clock" Our tank commander calls out.

I'm the gunner in a Churchill tank aiming the tanks QF 75 mm main gun at the enemy tank. It's not like any tank I've seen before, it walks on four legs able to cross anything in its path. It has a large turret with a big gun, machinegun on top that moves without a man manning it and what looks like two Fliegerhammer's on top. It doesn't stand a chance as our tank is joined by another Churchill and a Karlsland Tiger tank.

"Distance five hundred meters" I say looking through the gunners sight.

"AP round loaded" Our tank loader announces.

"Fire!" Our tank commander orders.

I fire the cannon and our round hits the turret just to the left of the gun but our round bounces right off its armour hitting a nearby building instead. The other Churchill tank also fires but I watch his round bounce off the enemy's tank just like ours did, the Tiger fire's but again the round bounces off. Bloody hell we didn't even scratch that thing. Then I see a sight that makes my heart freeze and my breathing stop, the enemies turret is turning towards us and I can now see the inside of the tanks barrel. The first shot the enemies tank fires hits the Tiger dead centre causing it the explode in a ball of fire and it reloads at an astonishing rate quickly destroying the other Churchill sending its turret flying several meters into the air landing beside the wrecked tank.

"AP round loaded!" Our loader shouts.

"Fire and pull back!" Our tank commander orders. I pull the trigger and hit one of the Fliegerhammer's on top causing it to explode knocking the tank over. But as the tank falls it fires and its round shoots all the way down the length of our right track completely destroying it and immobilizing us. "Abandon tank!"

We all start to leave the tank but only the commander and myself make it out before the enemy tank gets back up and fires. This time his round hits us dead on causing our tank to explode send the commander and I flying and killing the rest of the crew. I land hard on my back getting the wind knocked out of me and sending a wave of pain throughout my back. Blood starts to drip into my eyes and when I move my hand to wipe it I find a small piece of metal stuck into my forehead. Just touching the metal is painful so I don't dare remove it and stand up getting a painful response from my back as I do. I quickly spot my tank commander getting up from where he landed holding his left arm which has his bone sticking out of it.

"We need to get out of here sir!" I shout as I run over to him.

"I know follow…" Is all he can say before a burst of machinegun fire knocks him to floor that leaves several holes in his body that blood squirts out of. I only get a quick glimpse of the enemy tanks turret before it fires another burst that ending my life.

On the streets of Rome

Yoshika Miyafuji P.O.V

I can't do this I can't. Their screams are too much and knowing I can't do anything to help them is making it even worse. All these people dying around me is just awful, they are dying in agony and there's nothing I can do that will end their pain. I can't even remove my hands from my ears in case I get overwhelmed by the screams all around me, I'm too afraid to lower them because I know the screams around me will destroy me if I don't block them out. I'm barely aware of what's happening around me, I know the cities under attack and burning, I know Lucchini is holding and guiding me through the city and I know that a lot of people are dead and dying around me but I refuse to believe it. This can't be happening, we are at war with the Neuroi not human's, humans can't do this to other humans. I must be dreaming I must be. Lynne will wake me up any minute now and tell me it's just a dream and everything will be ok and Rome if fine, she'll hold me until I'm better and then we'll make breakfast tighter before Sakamoto tortures us.

In Route to Rome

Lynette Bishop "Lynne" P.O.V

"We will be over Rome soon" Minna tells everyone as we fly as fast as we can towards the city. We can see the smoke in sky from the fires within the city. "There are two ships flying above the city we are tasked with destroying them while the 504th takes out the enemy fighters"

"The enemy is using advanced technology and the city garrison has suffered heavy casualties so stay on your guard we don't know their capabilities" Sakamoto adds. "Also Yoshika, Shirley and Lucchini are somewhere in the city so keep your eye out for them"

"Do we know if they are all right?" I ask worried for my friend, I don't know if I can handle it if Yoshika died.

"We can't contact them" Minna answers looking away from the group. "We lost contact with everyone in the city so we don't know the current situation there"

"All we know is that the city is under attack" Sakamoto takes over sensing Minna's worry for the tree witches in the city is about to show in her voice. "Under attack by humans"

I just can't believe it that we are at war with our fellow human's it just can't be true. There are people like Maloney who would try but I don't think they are powerful enough to do something like this. I just hope that Yoshika, Lucchini and Shirley are alright, please be alright Yoshika. It's probably stupid of me to worry about her as she's been in dangerous situations before and survived so I know that she'll be alright, I just can't shake the feeling that Yoshika is hurt somewhere or… already… dead. I really hope I'm wrong and Yoshika's alright but this worry is starting to eat away at me.

Outside New Baghdad

Sentinel Task Force

Major Cormack "Sentinel Zero-One" P.O.V

The attack on Atlas has taken an unexpected turn and the UN forces including Sentinel as Command gathers more Intel on the situation. A massive blue light has appeared over New Baghdad and so far five Assault Airships, several fighter Squadrons and countless amounts of VOLTs have disappeared into the light. Command has halted the attack in case this light is some kind of weapon but I don't think it is because if that light is a weapon then we wouldn't be standing here right now. I have a feeling that this has something to do with Project Magic, we've been hearing whispers of this project for some time but we still don't have a clue what it is, even Jack Mitchell, Ilona or Gideon know about it despite years of service for Atlas and being close to Jonathan Irons Atlas's leader. Irons played Project Magic pretty close to his chest and now I believe it's finally unleashed no one has a clue what it is or how to counter it.

"Sir Commands making a mistake we need to keep pushing" Gideon tells me clearly not happy at the order to halt our advance. "We have them and any delay is just giving them time to dig in"

"I know but I can see why" I reply. "We have know idea what that blue light is or what it does"

"But still" Gideon says just as grumpily. "We still shouldn't have stopped we should have carried on our advance we just needed to be more cautious"

"Well that we can agree on" I agree. "Every second we give them will only make their defences stronger and cost us more lives to take"

In Route to Rome

Gertrude Barkhorn P.O.V

We nearly there, nearly over Rome just hold on a little longer Yoshika we will be there soon. I hoe she's alright I can't go through what I went through with Chris if anything happened to her, it early killed me and the only reason I'm still alive is because of Yoshika's healing magic. If they've so much a hurt a hair on her head then I will personally make each and every one of them pay for it, they will regret the day they hurt one of my friends. Yoshika just needs to hold out a little longer as I can see Rome in the distance and the smoke from its burning buildings from the base. We will be over the city in less than a minute she just needs to hold out until then. As we approach the city I can see our Intel was wrong, there are four airships not two like Intel said there will be and the further two appear to be dropping something onto the Colosseum while the closer two are just hovering over the burning city. Jet fighters swarm the skies hunting for targets on the ground. The only good thing is that they seem to be focused so much on the burning city below that they aren't watching the sky allowing us to approach undetected. Or so we thought.

As we approach the burning city of Rome a pair of jet fighters appear out of nowhere and position themselves right behind us. Before we have a chance to react we are dodging machinegun fire from the two jets as another pair of jets dive down on us guns blazing. It's a miracle we were able to dodge the incoming bullets and escaped unharmed, those jets came out of nowhere and gave us little time to react, I will never know why or how we survived that. I look around to see our squad spread out all over the sky with the four jets making attack runs before pulling away leaving us no chance to counter. The enemy jets are too fast for us to fight against, by the time we manage to counter after their attack runs the enemy jets have already flew out of range of our guns. If only the Jet Striker worked then we would stand a better chance against them and this fight would be less one sided.

"Everyone pair up!" Minna orders as the jets relentless onslaught continues. One of each pair will block the enemy's attack while the other returns fire!"

"Yes ma'am!" Everyone shouts back in response.

I pair up with Hartmann just as one of the jets attacks her, she puts up her shield blocking every shot without breaking a sweat. I open fire once the jet is in range hitting the jet several times in its left wing causing the jet to spin out of control exploding once it hits the ground. Looking around I see Sakamoto bring down another jet while Minna blocks and Perrine damage another while Lynne blocks for her. The damage jets limps away closely followed by the last remaining undamaged jet who has enough sense to pull back.

On the streets of Rome

Charlotte E. Yeager "Shirley" P.O.V

"Shirley come in!" Sakamoto's voice suddenly speaks up over the radio over the sound of battle. "Shirley are you there?"

"Yes I'm here!" I reply grateful for the first time in my life to see the Major, the other times I see her is normally followed by a lecture and a tortuous training regime. "We're hold up in a house"

"Ok hold your position and wait for further orders" Sakamoto orders as I look up to see the 501st fly over the city.

"Yes ma'am" I reply watching the witches fly overhead.


	3. Chapter 3

On the streets of Rome

Green Squad

Sargent Taniwan Zhiqiang "Green 3"

This is too easy. The cities defenders are retreating and barely able to put up a decent fight, I was expecting more from these weaklings who run and hide instead of standing and fighting, dying like a warrior with a weapon in their hands. These people don't deserve to call themselves soldiers and wear their uniforms, it almost like I'm doing the proud reputation of warriors a favour by killing them. The city streets run red with their blood and the air is filled with its sent, the screams of them dying and the gunfire sounding the end of another weakling's life. I know the gunfire doesn't symbol the deaf of our own warriors as I debut any of the pathetic excuses for a soldier defending this city is even capable of scratching one of us.

I'm advancing with my squad up the street now walking triumphantly over the corpses of the dead and the crying bodies of the dying, every street is like this now so I don't even have to touch the filthy floor. Green Squad is a heavy weapons squad consisting of twelve members including myself, four of us carry EM1 light machineguns well the rest carry a mixture of assault rifles. I carry IMR myself with a Target Enhancer sight and a Parabolic Microphone, these two combined leave the enemy with no place to hide. Green Squad has been tasked with destroying a mortar position only a hundred meters ahead of us, a hundred meters ahead of us and yet we still haven't seen a single enemy soldiers. They can't even protect something as small as a mortar, just another reason they don't deserve to be in their uniforms and call themselves soldiers.

We continue moving forward moving from cover to cover, as we move I keep my eyes down my sights and ears open for any sign of the enemy. We advance carefully but not careful enough as seconds later a mortar round slams into the road just in front of us. We dive to ground and thankfully none of us are injured. As I get back onto my feet the first bullets impact the ground in front of forcing me to dive behind a ruined armoured vehicle. I peek over the top of the vehicle and see where the shots are coming from, a small bar is now lighting up with muzzle flashes in each and every window as the weaklings try to fight us off. Fight us as if, this will be a slaughter.

"Is everyone ok?" Our squad leader asks as I duck my head back down just in time as several bullets graze over the armour and flies through the space where my head just was.

"Yes sir!" Everyone including myself shouts back as another mortar shell explodes on the roof on the building to my left causing roof tiles to rain down on top of me.

"Exo Specialists push forward!" Our squad leader orders and I immediately get to my feet along with the other two Exo Specialists. The three of us know what our squad leader wants us to do we move ahead of the group a put up our riot shields which stop every bullet fired at us in its track. As we advance I hear the order for the rest of Green Squad. "Those of you with LMG's lay down covering fire, Assault Exo's advance on each flank using the roof tops!"

I push forward with bullet after bullet slamming into my shield but thankfully not penetrating it, I should have known these primitive weaklings wouldn't have been able to scratch me. The third round from the mortar lands in front of me but thanks to my shield it has no effect, the LMG's open up as soon as the smoke clears instantly pinning the enemy down and stopping their fire. I see two of the weaklings die, one falls out of the window landing in front of the doorway and the second goes flying backwards holding his neck as blood squirts out of a newly formed hole. The other two Specialists and I reach the building and put away our shields before stacking up by the door of the building. I can hear the weaklings inside speak in what I think is German, their voices sound panicked and I can sense their fear. I raise my hand and start the countdown… Three… Two… One. I quickly set a Variable Grenade to Tactical Flash and throw it inside. A white flash lights up the doorway and several windows, as it dies down I storm the building.

I storm into the room my rifle ready, my eyes down the sights looking for a target. I find my target and line him up in my sights before he can recover from the flash, he's an American soldier with a B.A.R dropped at his feet. I don't hastate and pull the trigger sending a four round burst of lead into his chest, the weakling's cuts spill out of him as he falls to the floor taking a few seconds of screaming to die. I look around the room and spot a German SS soldier just as a bullet passes through his skull and his brains paint the wall behind him. I hear footsteps coming towards turning round just in time to see a door open and another SS soldier walk into the room with an MP40 ready to fire. Again I don't hastate when I pull the trigger placing four bullets into his chest, he drops to the ground but doesn't die spitting blood from his mouth and reaching for his weapon, I do the only thing I can do, I put him down like a wounded animal with a single bullet to the head.

"Everyone pull back to the LMG's we have an air strike incoming!" Our squad leader suddenly orders out of nowhere. An airstrike when we're so close to doing this ourselves, he must have got cold feet.

We sprint back as fast as we can and only just make it in time before a jet flies over head dropping a large bomb on top of the mortar. The explosion is powerful and load nearly deafening me and sending me tumbling to the ground. I look behind me and see the pub is nothing more than a pile of bricks. Mission complete.

Another part of Rome

Charlotte E. Yeager "Shirley" P.O.V

This isn't good. Enemy soldiers are swarming the city and massacring us. The city defensives have all collapsed and everyone who tries to fight them is instantly massacred. Right now we are resting in a ruined house, Yoshika is still in shock holding her ears trying to block out the horrible screams outside, Lucchini has started to cry, she's hiding it but I know her well enough to know she is crying. Also with us now our a pair of Karlsland soldiers armed with MP40's and one has a Panzer Faust on his back, the house elderly owners a friendly and scared couple in their late sixties. The elderly couple comfort each other in the corner of the room while the Karlslander's and I keep watch. In the sky enemy jets swarm the sky completely dominating the airspace above Rome, flack clouds from AA guns which once darkened the sky are now gone and the thick black smoke from the fires outside have begun to turn night into day.

"Shirley come in!" Sakamoto's voice suddenly speaks up over the radio over the sound of battle. "Shirley are you there?"

"Yes I'm here!" I reply grateful for the first time in my life to see the Major, the other times I see her is normally followed by a lecture and a tortuous training regime. "We're hold up in a house"

"Ok hold your position and wait for further orders" Sakamoto orders as I look up to see the 501st fly over the city.

"Yes ma'am" I reply watching the witches fly overhead. "Hey guys the cavalry's here" I tell everyone as I turn round. "The 501st and 504th are here"

"Lynne's here" Yoshika suddenly speaks up, hearing Lynne's name has somehow snapped her straight out of her shocked state.

Yoshika Miyafuji P.O.V

"Lynne's here" I say standing up and looking to Shirley. I don't give her a chance to reply and make my way to the window and look up in time to see Perrine fly over with Lynne just behind her acting as her wingman. "Lynne, be careful"

I watch as the witches fly towards the giant airships shooting down two plans in route before a swarm of ten enemy jets dive on them forcing them to break off their attack. Everyone is instantly a lot happier at the sight of the witches and I can see their growing hope show on their faces. We watch the witches fight in the sky with the enemy jets, the jets may be faster but the witches working in pairs are holding their own. They fight in pairs working with their wingman to shoot down the enemy jets, the first blocks the enemy's fire while the second shoots and destroys the enemy jet. I see the 504th fly to join them the fight along with fighters from all over the world, artillery shells and rockets start to rain down on the city and gunfire in the distance starts and doesn't seem to end.

"Reinforcements are here!" The Karlslander with the Panzer Faust on his back shouts out raising his in the air cheering alongside his fellow countrymen. "Now those sons of bitches are in for a fight"

Francesca Lucchini P.O.V

I run up to the window just in time to see Sakamoto shoot down and enemy jet causing it to spin into the ground exploding on impact. The nice couple that let us hide in their house also joins us at the window and a smile grows on their faces as for the first time along with me we have hope that the city could be saved. Yoshika has also snapped out of whatever is wrong with her when she heard our squad mates arrived, I heard her say to herself "Lynne, be careful". Their mutual love for each other is so obvious I'm surprised that one of them hasn't made a move yet. Lynne's such a great cook and her rack is perfect, if I was Yoshika I wouldn't miss a chance of being with her and groping her every day.

"Shirley" I say turning around and burying my head in-between her two mountains of breasts, her hand instantly comes down to stroke the back of my head.

"Yes Lucchini" Shirley replies patting me on the top of my head.

"Do you think the city can be saved?" I ask her looking up into her eyes.

"Yes with the witches out there there's no way the invaders can win" Shirley answers with a smile on her face.

On-board the A.A.S Atlas

Jonathan Irons P.O.V

"Sir those girls just decimated Riper Squadron!" The radar operator calls out, I don't need him to tell him because I can see the burning wracks of their planes spin into the ground and explode.

"Order all fighters to pull back and get every anti-aircraft missile aimed at those bitches, load are cannons with airburst rounds on proximity fuses and shot every one of them down" I order watching another one of my planes being blowing out of the sky. "Also load our missile launchers with high explosive rounds and destroy every famous landmark"

"Yes sir!" Everyone shouts back as they start to carry out my orders.

"Turn to port and let them taste an airburst broadside" I tell the helmsmen.

"Yes sir!" He shouts back before turning the airship to port.

I feel a smile grow on my face as I feel the airship turn. I look out the window at those girls flying around blocking everything thrown at them and destroying every fighter that tries to take them out, these girls must be the witches my recon teams told me about. They certainly are impressive and I am kicking myself for not taking the threat they pose to my plan more seriously but now I won't hold back, I know how deadly they are and will eliminate each and every one of them. As soon as we show them what we are made off they will fear us and never dare to attack us again. As soon as my cannons open fire at them with their airburst rounds proximity rounds and the sky fills with heat-sealing and radar guided missiles they will no longer be a threat and become so filled with fear they won't come anywhere near us again.

Allied High Command

Harold Alexander P.O.V

Sitting around a table with a map of Rome on top with Benito Mussolini and Albert Kesselring is not a situation I thought I would be in. I never thought I would have to fight anyone other than the Neuroi and humans, never one did I think that in a war for our very survival against aliens would I have to fight my fellow humans. Looking at the both Mussolini and Kesselring faces and from what I have heard about the situation in Rome and I know the city is in a bad way, the garrison in Rome has suffered eighty percent causalities and civilian causalities are just as high probably higher. Whoever the enemy is they seem hell-bent on killing everything that moves on sight and their technology is decades ahead of anything we have, only the witches seem to be making progress against them.

"We should pull back the Mediterranean Fleet to avoid t taking damage" Kesselring suggests making Mussolini furious.

"No!" Mussolini shouts back slamming his fists down on the table. "We need to use the Fleet to launch airstrikes, the Battleships should bombard enemy positions on the western side of the city and guard reinforcements making amphibious landings!"

"We already got three panzer and an airborne divisions in bound from the north and an infantry division advancing from the south" Kesselring points out.

"An armoured division and a light infantry division from Britannia is coming down from the north and eighty Commandos are attacking from the south" I add.

"See the Fleet isn't needed" Kesselring tells him but still Mussolini doesn't look convinced "With mine and Alexander's forces combined with the Liberion armoured division, your five infantry and two airborne divisions also advancing on the city we should be able to crush them"

"With a vote two to one we are withdrawing the fleet" I say causing Mussolini to storm out the room muttering in Romagna as he goes most likely muttering very mean stuff about Kesselring and I. "Now let's get on with the counter attack, is our aircraft there yet?"

"The 501st and 504th have arrived and engaged the enemy" He answers looking back down on the map. "The rest of our air forces we sent are just arriving"

Above Rome

Takei Junko P.O.V

"Jane, Dominica, Patricia come with me and attack the airship on the left" I order as my squadron and I arrive over Rome. "Suwa, Nakajima and Angela take the one on the right, Red Pants keep those fighters off of us"

"Yes ma'am" Everyone replies before flying off to carry out my orders.

"Incoming missiles!" Suwa suddenly calls out over the radio. I look at the airships and see a pair of missiles fired from each airship heading straight for us, I look down and see even more raising out of the burning city towards us.

"Take evasive actions missiles incoming front and below!" I shout as I roll to move out of the way of missile shooting towards me from the ground. As I roll over I look up to see a sight that makes me scared, me scared that is something very rare, the missile I just dodged is turning around and coming back down towards me. I fire at the missile destroying it but another quickly takes its place. "Destroy the missiles they won't stop coming until they are destroyed or we are!"

"Nakajima's hit!" Suwa screams and I just turn round in time to see a missile hit her in the back, when the fireball from explosion disappears all that's left of innocent Suwa is her legs still inside her Striker Unit burning and falling down to earth.

"Regroup at my…" I begin to order just as the cannons on one of the airships fires and before I can blink I see the Red Pants, Fernandia, Luciana and Martina become engulfed in thick black clouds of flack. When I can see the again I see them falling to the ground covered in blood and burning from their flaming Strikers. "Regroup at my position"

"This can't be happening" Patricia says clearly scared and panicking before she suddenly flies off as fast as she can.

"Patricia get back here!" I yell but I find it useless as Jane and Dominica quickly follow her off the battlefield only Jane and Dominica aren't as lucky. Patricia escapes but Jane and Dominica get caught in a thick black cloud of flack and fall to the ground leaving a trial of fire from their burning Strikers. "This is Flight Lieutenant Takei Junko my Squadron the 504th Joint Fighter Unit has suffered heavy casualties and can no longer continue combat. We retreating from battle"

In route to Rome from the north

232nd Romagna Infantry Division Squad 6

Proculus Aufidius Gluvias "PAG"

"We will be reaching the city in ten minutes everyone get ready" My squad leader calls out as the truck we are in speeds forward along a dirt road through the countryside. "Our mission is to secure a couple of warehouses on the outskirts of the city, once secure those warehouse will be used as a supply depot fuelling our mission to hold the Capital"

"Is it true that we will be fighting human's sir?" Someone asks causing mine and the rest of my squads heads to turn and look to our Squad Leader for an answer, its question we all want to ask and be answered.

"Yes we are up against humans" Our Squad Leader answers confirming the rumours circling around our division. "We don't know where they are from, who they are or what they are trying to do. All that we know about them is that they are killing our fellow countrymen by the thousands, men, weapon, children… young and old are being massacred. Their weapons are more advanced than our own and they are well trained and organised but we have the numbers, we have them under attack from two sides with soldiers still fighting them within the city. We will win this fight and turn…"

His speech is interrupted by the roar of jet engines and we all look up to see the sky filled with enemy planes and our own being decimated by them. Our fighter escort has been shoot down and every transport plane carrying paratroopers is tumbling to the ground in flames crashing all around us. I can't see any parachute so I doubt that anyone in the air is still alive and… Shit a plane just landed right beside the truck and the shockwave of plane exploding shakes the truck nearly tipping it over. Another plane crashes just in front of us and the drive has to swerve to avoid its burning wrack only the he turns to violently knocking me and several others to the floor and three soldiers fall out the back of the truck, another fall over the side of the truck and most soldiers included myself are injured by the violent fall onto the trucks floor. I'm luckier than others only receiving a few bruises and cuts but some people have broken bones and others are not even conscious anymore.

"Stop the truck!" Our Squad Leader orders the driver just as the enemy jets turn their attention towards us. "Everyone out!" Just as he orders that missiles start to rain down on us destroying everything we have. "Take cov…" Our Squad Leader shouts just as a missile hits our truck he's still on blowing it and him to pieces along with most of my squad and sending me flying. I Land in a ditch and blackout.

Allied High Command

Harold Alexander P.O.V

"Sir the reinforcements coming in from the north have been wiped out by enemy aircraft" A Radio Operator calls out.

"Sir the reinforcements from the south have been decimated by artillery fire and retreating" Another Radio Operator says.

"What is the situation inside the city?" I ask standing up from the map table.

"Every one of our ground forces is retreating and the 501st Joint Fighter Wing is the only unit still fighting" Someone answers. "The 504th were forced to retreat and only two of their squad managed to survive and the rest of our aircraft were all shot down"

"Dam it" Kesselring says hitting the table. "They predicted our every move"

"Order all forces to retreat the city is lost" I order grimly looking down at the ground.

On-board the A.A.S Atlas

Jonathan Irons P.O.V

"The enemy is retreating sir" The Atlas Captain tells me joining me at the window just in time to see a Me 210 get blown to pieces by a missile fired from the ground. "The cities defenders are retreating and their reinforcements both north and south are retreating suffering heavy casualties"

"Good cancel our mission strike on the city's landmarks and direct them to strike the retreating enemy since we don't need to break their moral anymore" I order him as I continue to watch the city burn by my hands. "Also have our aircraft continue attacking the retreating soldiers I want every one of them dead so I don't have to fight a second battle for this land"

"Yes sir" He replies before relaying my orders.

"Have the Duchess brought to the bridge" I order but there's no need as Ghost pushes the young Duchess onto the bridge as soon as those word leave my mouth.

The little girl falls to the ground landing face first unable to stop herself due to her hands being bound behind her back, as Ghost roughly picks her up by her hair I see that the fall has given her a noise bleed. Ghost drags her straight to me and forces her to kneel. She looks up at me with fear in her eyes and I can see her body shaking like a leaf, perfect this is how I want her, this is how I want her people to see, to see her as the scared little child she is right now. It would have been better if she wet herself but her scared as she is right now will be fine. Looking at her now is how I want her country to see her, scared, bound and at my mercy, this would be the perfect way to destroy her country's moral and force their surrender.

"One brat just like you ordered sir" Ghost tells me patting the Duchess on the head.

"Good work now go get some rest" I tell him and he nods and leaves. "Duchess we have a lot to talk about"

On the streets of Rome

Charlotte E. Yeager "Shirley" P.O.V

"We are at the park now" I tell Minna over the radio.

"Ok we're be there in a minute to get you out of here" Minna replies as I step over a dead little girl who's body and blood are scattered over a large area.

I can't believe the cities fallen and so easily and quickly, everyone who tried and fight the enemy was butchered and those who managed to escape was hunted down. Lucchini hasn't said a word since the order to retreat was given, all she does now is cry and no matter how much I comfort her she doesn't seem to stop. I can't imagine what she is going through as Liberion is safe and hardly effected by this war but I know Minna, Gertrude, Erica and Perrine know what she's going through all their countries have been conquered and Gallia has only just be liberated so maybe one of them could talk with her. Yoshika hasn't took her eyes off the sky since she heard Lynne was up there, she also hasn't said a word but I know when she sees Lynne she'll be fine and she's only silent because she's worried about the girl she's crushing on. The elderly couple from the house we were hiding in refused to leave their home and come with us and the two Karlsland Soldiers also refused to come with us saying they would rather die here than retreat.

"Shirley we coming down now get ready" Minna tells me over the radio as I begin to her the sound of their Striker's engines.


	4. Chapter 4

Ten Minutes after the fall of Rome

Skies above Romagna

Lynette Bishop "Lynne" P.O.V

The burning city of Rome fall over the horizon behind us as we head for home, the smoke from the burning city is still visible towering high in the sky but thankfully the city no longer is. I don't think either Yoshika or Lucchini could have handled the sight for much longer, it must be horrible for Lucchini watching the capital of her homeland burn and just as bad for Yoshika knowing all those peopled died back there and there was nothing she could have done to prevent their deaths. Neither Yoshika or Lucchini are their cheerful self's both look sad and depressed not making a sound as we fly them away from the city. Carrying Yoshika on my back she's so still and quiet that it's hard to believe she's even alive, the only reasons why I know she's still alive is because I can feel a growing wetness on my back from her silent tears that breaks my heart, her breath on the back on my neck that sends shivers down my spine each time she exhales and her heart beat which I feel steadily beating against my back. Having Yoshika this close to me feels so good and makes me feel so warm a fuzzy inside, I wish it didn't take a city being destroyed to make me feel this way and that we could fly like this forever as I never want this feeling to go away.

"Lynne" Yoshika whispers as I feel her move her arm most likely to wipe away her tears. "Are we going home now?"

I almost start crying at the sound of her voice, she sounded weak and sad almost like a child when she asked me that. Her voice made her sound so helpless that I can't stop a single tear leave my eye and roll down my cheek, I have to take a few deep breaths before answering, I need to be strong for her and not sound scared or depressed. "Yes Yoshika, we are going home"

"Who were those people?" Yoshika asks her voice sounding just as sad and helpless as before and now I really am on the brink of tears. I hate hearing anyone this sad and it's even worse hear Yoshika like this. "How could they kill all those people?"

"I don't know" I tell her fighting really hard to keep my voice steady and my tears away, I hope Yoshika doesn't ask me anything else, it's not like I don't like talking to Yoshika because I do and I could talk to her till the end of time it's just that I know I will become a weeping mess if I hear her voice one more time.

Mio Sakamoto P.O.V

"Minna where are we going the heading you put us on won't take us back to base?" I ask as I fly up next to my Commander and friend.

"We not heading back to base" Minna answers not looking my way, instead she looks down at the countryside below and that's when I see tears covering her cheeks and dripping off her chin.

"Minna" I say placing a hand on her shoulder wanting to cheer her up but not knowing how, I have never been good at stuff like this and always let someone else handle it.

"We been ordered to Sicily and the rest of Romagna will be abandoned" Minna continues with her answer pausing to wipe away the river of tears traveling down her face. "We failed, I failed, I promised to protect Romagna but now we have to abandon it"

Hearing her say that and knowing that it means I've failed as well is the closes thing that has ever happened to me to bring me to tears. "Minna it's not your fault no one could of predicted something like this" I tell her hoping to cheer her up and to take my mind of my failure so my tears won't join hers. "Have you told the others yet?"

"I can't bring myself to" Minna replies still trying to wipe away her tears. "I know it will just destroy Lucchini and I can't bring myself to do it"

"I can do it for you if you want me to" I say but Minna just shakes her head instantly refusing my offer.

"No I'll tell them" Minna says after taking a deep breath. "It's my job I'll tell them, I just need a few minutes"

Ten minutes later

Charlotte E. Yeager "Shirley" P.O.V

"Lucchini its ok we will take the city back" I tell my young friend who's crying into my chest her face buried between my pride and joy. I hate to see Lucchini upset we've been partners since we joined the 501st and are more like sisters than friends. I hate seeing her like this, she's been crying nonstop into my mountains ever since we left the city very rarely coming up for air. I can her mumbled cries and feel my chest get damper and damper with each passing second. "We are going to regroup and take the city back just you wait and see"

"I know we will" Lucchini replies looking up at me with a weak trembling voice and a just as weak smile on her face, her eyes have reddened from all the crying she has done. I smile back and stroke her head, this is the first time she smiled since we left, it may be a small weak smile but it's a massive improvement over the crying.

"Everyone there's something I need to tell you" Minna's voice sounds over the radio, her voice isn't steady and I can tell instantly that she's about to tell us some bad news. I just hope it won't hurt Lucchini too badly, from everything that's happened it's clear to me that the bad news we're about to receive involves Lucchini's homeland. "We are not going back to the base, we are going to Sicily"

"We not abandoning Romagna are we?" Gertrud asks shocked by Minna's words.

I feel Lucchini tightening her arms around me and bury her face deeply in my chest upon hearing this. "Don't worry Lucchini it won't be forever" I tell her stroking her head trying my best to cheer her up.

"Unfortunately we are" Minna replies and I look over to see her eyes are as red as Lucchini's, this loss must have been hard on her too. "We are to land at an airbase on the outskirts of Messina were we will be assisting with the evacuation of civilians"

On-board the A.A.S Atlas

Duchess Maria of Romagna P.O.V

I've been stuck in this cage for nearly half an hour, just thirty minutes but it already feels like I've been in here for a life time. My captors only make it worse by playing white noise over speaks out of my reach so I can't smash them which I already tried and they have also made the room so cold that I have to curl up in a ball to keep warm. I shivering from head to toe and can no longer feel my nose, fingers and toes, my ears are burning and there's not a blanket in sight for me to huddle under for warmth. The person in charge said he'll let me out as soon as I agree to surrender but I will never surrender, never. Romagna will not fall, not to the Neuroi and not to these monsters, monsters seem like a good name, these people are not human, no human will kill another or treat me like this. They are monsters, monsters not humans.

Jonathan Irons P.O.V

"How's the princess doing?" I ask entering the room where every prison cell on this ship is monitored, the two men inside quickly get to their feet and salute me. "At ease, so how is she doing?"

"She tried to smash the speakers but apart from that she's behaving" One of the men replies taking a quick glance over his shoulder to look at the monitor displaying the Duchess's cell. "She's stubborn sir but I don't think it will be long before she breaks"

"Good" I say turning around and leaving the room soon she will break and her country would be mine.

I walk out of the room and head straight towards the bridge when one of the communication officers runs up to me. When he reaches me he's out of breath and sweating, he bends over in front of me trying to catch his breath. I wait for him to regain the ability to speak and five minutes later he finally does speak and tells me his message that was so important that he ran all over the ship just to tell me. "Sir… The city… Is secure and… And we just intercepted a transmission… They are leaving the country"

"That fantastic now go get a drink and take a quick break before going back to work" I tell him thinking how much easy this is going then I thought.

"Yes sir" The man says before he walks off and I head towards the Duchess's cell, I think she would like to hear this.

Duchess Maria of Romagna P.O.V

I've been laying and shaking for as long as I can remember, all I can think about is the coldness of the room the white noise making it impossible for me to think about anything else. My body is starting to ach and stiffen because of from how long I've been laying curled up in a ball for warmth. But it isn't the coldness or the white noise that hurts me the most. It's the fact that I'm trapped here while my fellow countrymen bravely fight and sacrifice for our country and freedom that hurts the most. I'm useless here, trapped and unable to aid those brave souls still fighting that's eating away at me. That helpless uselessness feeling is what's going to break me, not the monsters that hold me prisoner. I would never break for them. I hear the metal door to my cell slide open with loud screech quickly followed by the sound of footsteps on the clod steel floor of my cell.

"I just received some interesting news Duchess" The voice of the monsters leader says his voice is as cold as the temperature of my cell. "It seems I now control your country"

"You're lying!" I shout as I jump up to my feet my body complaining with pain emitting from my cold stiff limbs. He's lying he has to be, he's just trying to get into my head there's no way Romagna would fall after one battle no matter how devastating a defeat it was. "Romagna will not fall to a monster like you!"

"Oh but it has" He persists. "I can even show you the ruins in a day or two"

"In a day or two you would be defeated and I'll be showing you your cell" I reply refusing to believe a single word coming out of his mouth, there nothing but lies and no way could they be true. I know my country and citizens and I know they won't surrender after a single defeat"

Landing on Sicily

Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke P.O.V

We all touch down on the airstrip and head to the hanger without saying a word, no one feels like talking. None of us like defeat and after the one we just suffered and knowing our defeat resulted in the loss of a country made it even worst. Moral for the whole unit is low because of the defeat, everyone has their heads down as we make our way to the hanger. Yoshika and Lucchini are the worse I can see that Yoshika is scared by what happened in Rome and Lucchini is taking the loss of her homeland hard crying throughout the flight. Just looking at Lucchini's face brings me to tears, I can see the sadness and shock the loss of Romagna has brought her and it's all my fault, I vowed to protect this country and I failed just like I failed to protect Karlsland and Kurt. I can't protect anything not even the man I loved.

We all fly over and dock our Strikers, and put away our weapons and ammunition. No one says a word as we wait in the hanger unsure of what to do or where to go, all we were told to do is land on the airstrip and told where to put our Strikers over than that I have no idea what we are meant to do. But we are not left hanging around for long, I hear footsteps approaching us echoing inside the hanger. I turn round to see two people approach us, the first person a man I recognize the second who's a young girl about the same age as myself, I don't have any idea who she is. The man is wearing a Karlsland General's uniform and I instantly recognize and sault him, Field Marshal Albert Kesselring one of the three military leaders in charge of the Allied forces in Romagna. The girl is wearing an Orussian officer's uniform and I see the rank of Wing Commander on the insignia on her shoulders. She has green eyes that shine brightly in the shade of the hanger, her skin is tanned clearly marking her as serving in the Mediterranean or Africa, she has long brown hair tired in a pony tail that goes down to her waist and on her neck I can see a small birth mark.

"Commander Minna" Kesselring says as he and the girl approach us.

"Yes sir" I reply as I hear the others notice and salute the Field Marshal. There is something I pick up on in his voice that tells me I am in trouble, I can feel sweat start to form on the back of my neck as I wait for him to continue.

"You are demoted to the rank of Major and Wing Commander Tsyrinskaya Lidia Yermolayevna or Lida as everyone calls her" Kesselring tells as Lida steps forward. "Also Lieutenant… Sorry Sergeant Patricia Schade will be transferred to your squad and will be arriving in a few days"

With that the Field Marshal leaves us along to take in the news about my demotion, our new commanding officer and soon to arrive squad member. Lida stays where she stands looking over each member of the squad and giving us time to take in the news. Looking around at each of my girls I can tell they are shocked by the news of my demotion and replacement as head of the squadron. I knew I would most likely be a scapegoat for the defeat and it sound like the now Sergeant Patricia Schade is another one. I'm upset about my demotion but at the same time I'm glad it's just me being demoted and not any of the others. I look over to my and my squad's new commander and find her grinning and staring, I follow her eyes to see them locked on Sanya who's looking nervous and fidgeting with her hands. It doesn't take an expert to work out these two have a history I just hope it's not bad one. But with my recent demotion and lost battle I don't think I'll be lucky enough for them to have a good history.

Tsyrinskaya Lidia Yermolayevna "Lida" P.O.V

"Are you really our new commanding officer?" A blonde haired Karlslander asks if I remember correctly from the personal files I read her name is Erica Hartmann a lieutenant from Karlsland and sister of Ursula Hartmann a genius developing the Jet Striker. I don't think we are going to get along from what I read about her. She's lazy, messy and according to her friend and wingmen Gertrud Barkhorn she lacks discipline.

"Yes I am" I tell her and she quickly surrounds me with two others I recognise as her wingmen Gertrud Barkhorn a Karlsland Captain and Charlotte E. Yeager or Shirley who is also captain but from Liberion. I think I'll probably get along with Barkhorn, she's disciplined and always does her duty, Shirley on the other hand I think we will have some problems, she also according to Barkhorn lacks discipline constantly blowing off her duties to tinker with her Striker. "Do you three want anything?"

"Why are you in charge of our squad?" Barkhorn asks, I was expecting this question I didn't know when or who will ask it but ever since I was told I would be in charge of this squad I knew I would have to answer that question. "Minna was doing a good job"

"Because Command is looking for scapegoats for the loss of Romagna, Minna and Sergeant Patricia Schade are the lucky ones because they only getting demoted" I answer as honestly as I can knowing that lying to them right now would only cause problems with my command. "Squadron Leader Federica N. Doglio and Flight Lieutenant Takei Junko we're forced to retire"

"What?" The Fuso Women I recognise as Major Mio Sakamoto, I can tell she's surprised at the news that Junko was forced into retirement as her file shows she and Junko are close. "Takei is a great witch why would they do that to her?"

"Because no one wants to be blamed for the loss of Romagna so Command is shifting the blame onto use witches" I reply and no one is surprised at the news everyone knows that most of the military hates witches.

Sanya V. Litvyak P.O.V

It's her. Why is she here? Why? I thought I was done with her when I joint the Orussia Air Force but no she's back. I joined up to run away from her not to fight. I can feel my body shaking just by her stare and hearing her voice fills me with fear. My heart started pounding in my chest the moment I spotted her and sweat is covering my body, more sweat begun to cover me and my pounding heart went into overdrive when I heard she was going to be my new Commanding Officer. The girl that tormented me in childhood is my new CO. From what little I can hear over the pounding of my heart with her conversation with Barkhorn, Shirley and Erica I can tell she's doing what she did years ago, she's acting friendly and nice so no one would believe her victims when they say what she's doing to them. That's why I had to run because no one believed me when I told them what she did and said to me, they all saw her as sweat and innocent. And now… Now she's…

Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen P.O.V

I am just about to walk over and join the group speaking to our squads new Commander when suddenly Sanya falls against my side. I catch her before she can hit the ground and look at her face, the instant I lay my eyes on her closed eye's and sweat filled face I'm scared and my mind and body instantly becomes flooded with worry. I check Sanya's pulse only to find it rapid a lot higher than it should and when I move my fingers away from her pulse point my fingers are drenched in sweat, Sanya's whole body is drenched in sweat. Somethings wrong with her and I don't know what it is, she could be sick or poisoned oh god I hope she hasn't been poisoned I would make sure who ever poisoned her suffers. I'm out of my depth and don't know how to help Sanya. I feel tears start to rain down my cheeks as I revise that there's nothing I can do to help my precious Sanya. But I know someone who can help her, someone who will know what to do.

"Yoshika!" I call out as I lower Sanya to the ground resting her head gently on my lap. "Yoshika I need your help somethings wrong with Sanya!"

I hear several pairs of footsteps run towards me and know Yoshika is among them, I feel a sigh of relief as I see her knee in front of me.

"What's wrong with her?" Yoshika asks.

"I don't know Sanya just collapsed, her pulse is raided and she's covered in sweat" I tell her not taking my eyes off Sanya's beautiful face. "Please help her"

"I'll see what I can do" Yoshika replies reaching for Sanya's wrist, she checks her pulse and when she finishes her hand too comes away covered in sweat. She the places a hand on Sanya's forehead to check her temperature but nothing, she does nothing after that to help my poor Sanya. "I think it's the flue but I can't be sure we need to get her to the medical room can you carry her?"

"Of course I can" I reply standing up and picking up Sanya in one swift movement. "Where is the medical room?"

"Follow me I'll take you there" Lida says and I don't hesitate in following after her.

"Hold on Sanya we'll get you help and you'll be better in no time" I tell Sanya as I carry her out of the hanger.


	5. Chapter 5

501st Joint Fight Wings Base Sicily

Sanya V. Litvyak P.O.V

I wake up feeling weak and scared. Where am I? I look around and don't recognise my surroundings, I must have fell asleep after finishing night patrol. But then again this is not the room I share with Eila and normally I wake up with Eila sleeping beside me, I don't feel Eila's warmth next and now I'm scared, worried and lost. Eila is always there when I wake up, why isn't she here? I sit up and look around the room but see nothing familiar. Where am I? I wonder as I continue to look around the room, finally I see something so wonderfully familiar that I am instantly calm at the sight. Sleeping at the end of my bed with her head resting on my bed is Eila still wearing her uniform, she looks so happy that I can't bring myself to wake her. Part of me wants to wake her so she can tell me where I am but a more powerful part of me wins and I leave her to sleep.

I also wanted to ask her about this awful dream I had. I dreamt that men overwhelmed Rome with powerful weapons in under a day, I dreamt that we retreated to Sicily abandoning the rest of Romagna to them and worst of all I dreamt that my worst nightmare had come true. I dreamt that my childhood bully, the most evil girl to ever live has become my new Commander. But that must have been a dream no a nightmare, Minna would never be removed from command, Romagna would never fall in a day and that evil wicked girl will never be near me again. It was just a dream, I'll just wait for Eila to wake up and tell her about it then laugh with her about how silly it was. Maybe I will leave the bit about my childhood bully out of it, I don't what to relive and talk about the torture she would put me through. It was too much to live through it once and I never relive it or even speak about it so long as I live.

"Morning снежинка (snowflake) have a nice nap?" I whisper asks from beside me, I start to tremble and feel so scared that I think I'm going to be sick. I know that voice, I will never forget. I turn around and come face to face with the devil herself. So I wasn't dreaming after all. "Did you miss me?"

I too afraid to speak or even move, all I can do is shake and stare at the cause of all my fear. I'm surprised and disappointed that all my shaking hasn't woken Eila up because I need her right now, I need her to hold me till I feel calm and make the demon disappear. I really need Eila right now. The demon smirks enjoying my fear as she always does, its hat drives her, what makes her happy and I can't do anything to stop her. Before it was because I was too weak and terrified to stop now it's that and because she's my new Commander that stops me from stopping her, that makes me more afraid of her, she can order me to do anything. She's more powerful than before while I'm still as weak as I was back when we were children. Eila please wake up I need you.

"So плакса (cry baby) we meet again" The Demon continues to whisper making me whimper at hearing my old nickname, she gave me that nickname and made everyone at school call me it whenever a teacher wasn't around. But my whimper only makes her quietly giggle, she is loving every bit of my fear. "Just so you know it's the same as before снежинка, you tell anyone and they will suffer in your place"

"Hu… um Sanya…" A sleepy Eila says as she wakes raises her head and start to rub sleep out of her eyes.

"Помните, что не слово (Remember not a word)" The demon warns me in a louder more cheerful voice speaking our native tongue so Eila won't understand, if I was Eila right now hearing this I would think we were just two old friends catching up. That is the demons true power, the ability to convince everyone we are friends when all she does is torment me. It's why I'm so afraid of her because no one will believe me and no one will come to my aid. "Понять? (Understand?)"

"Да (Yes)" I reply with a small nod of my head.

"Это будет позор, если что-то случится с вашим другом (It will be a shame if something were to happen to your friend)" The demon cheerfully says as if we were the best of friends as she leaves the room. I look to Eila feeling more afraid of what will happen to her then for myself. I can't let Eila know I have to protect her, no matter what might happen.

"Sanya your awake" Eila almost shouts with overwhelming happiness. "Are you ok? How do you feel? You're not sick are you?"

"I'm fine" I answer the barrage of questions doing my best to sound fine, I can't have her worrying about me. "Where am I?"

"You are in the infirmary of our new base in Sicily" Eila tells me looking at me with eyes full of worry and concern. "Are you sure you are ok? You look like you've seen a ghost"

"I'm fine I just been reliving everything that happened in my dreams" I reply hopping that will convince her and she won't try to find out more. I can't let Eila know and that Demon to hurt her, it's for her own good that I keep quiet about this.

"I know it's been horrible" Eila says scooting closer to me and pulling me into a tight warm hug. "Everything will be ok" Eila tells me as she starts to stroke my hair. "Everything will be ok"

Shirley's and Lucchini's Bedroom

Charlotte E. Yeager "Shirley" P.O.V

I've been sat at the side of Lucchini's bed all night and haven't got a wink of sleep, if I could have repeated the events of last night I would still do the same thing over and over. Lucchini needed me last night, she couldn't eat anything Yoshika and Lynne cooked up, she couldn't sleep last night and she has hardly said a word since we heard that Romagna was being abandoned. All she has done since we landed at our new base if cry, hide under her blanket and moan the loss of her homeland until she cried herself asleep. It hurts me to see her this way, it hurts to see the once cheerful boob devil turn into a depressed girl who refuses to get out from under the covers. I had to spend the entire night sat beside her bed holding her hand and holding her when she would awaken from nightmare, I'm still holding her hand right now as I watch her sleep. Outside the sun is starting to raise and the first rays of the morning sun hit the cute little face of the sleeping Lucchini. The sight is heart-warming, right now is the first time she looks at peace all night also on her lips is the first smile I've seen her smile since the fighting over Rome began.

"Shirley…" Lucchini mumbles as she opens her eyes. "Was it all a dream? Is Romagna still free?" I can't answer those questions, her face looks too young and innocent to her my answers but I know she needs to know. That's the hardest part, telling Lucchini some crushing news when I've only just begun to see her smile again. "Shirley it's not real right? It was just in my nightmare and never happened right?"

"No" I tell her and my heart sinks, her face instantly saddens and her eyes become watery. I hate giving her this news and seeing her like this but she has a right to know. She was there but still she can't accept the loss of her homeland, she needs to know it was real so she can accept it and start to heal. "Romagna has fallen"

"Then Rome really burned and we left?" Lucchini asks and I can tell by her voice that she's fighting to hold back her tears. I nod and she buries her head into my chest, at least she's sort of back to her normal self. Yesterday she seemed to not be interested at all in any of the girl's chests, I take her burying her face between my boobs as a good sign that she is returning to her normal boob devil ways.

"It's going to be ok" I tell her wrapping my arms around her. "Everything is going to be ok"

Kitchen

Yoshika Miyafuji P.O.V

"How much supplies do we have?" I ask Lynne who's currently in the pantry checking to see how much food we have. We have been up since before the crack of dawn, never of us had a good night's sleep after the events of the previous days. We couldn't find any food in the kitchen and unless Lynne finds some in the pantry we will all have to go without eating. Lynne's been searching the pantry for a minute or two while I washed up enough plates for everyone which were covered in dust. I've just finished washing up and expect Lynne to be back with food by now but she isn't, I can still hear her moving around in there so I know she's still looking. I'm beginning to get the feeling that we won't be having breakfast. "Lynne do you need any help in there?"

"No I'm fine" Lynne replies popping her head out of the door. "We don't have much but enough for breakfast" Lynne tells me as she enters the kitchen carrying several jars on a tray. "This is all the food supplies we have"

I look at the tray and my mind instantly and naturally starts to think about what I can make with Lynne for breakfast. We haven't got much to work with just several glass jars of preserved fruit, a loaf of bread, salt, sugar, some tea and several slices of ham.

"We can make it work" I tell her with a smile as I look up. "We could do chopped fruit for breakfast, save the bread and meat for lunch and hopefully get more supplies in time for dinner"

"Sounds good" Lynne replies returning my smile. "I'll chop up these two jars and you take the other two"

"Ok" I say as it take my jars and Lynne takes hers, I grab a knife for myself and pass the other on to Lynne. We have to wash the knife's before we could use them as everything in this kitchen seems to be covered in dust, Lynne and I spent half an hour cleaning this place before we even attempted to look for food to make. "Everything here is filthy"

"Yes it doesn't look like anyone's used this kitchen recently" Lynne comments as we continue slicing up the fruit. "When I was in the store room then dust and dirt was just as bad"

"I hope everyone likes this" I say. "Everyone needs cheering up after what happened"

"I hope they like it too but…" Lynne replies stopping cutting as she trails off.

"But what?" I ask curious to know.

"But some like Lucchini" Lynne continues. They will need more than a good meal to be happy again"

"Yeah I've never seen anyone as sad as Lucchini was when we heard that Romagna was being abandoned" I say feeling sorry for her and sad for her over the loss of her homeland. "I really want to cheer her up, I know a delicious meal would be a good start"

"Yes she always seems happiest when she eating and when…" Lynne tells me but at the end her face turns bright red and she cover her chest dropping the knife on the floor in the process. "I'm sorry I'll get another knife"

Lynne's so adorable when she panics like she is right now picking the dropped knife up of the floor and throwing it in the sink, I pass her another knife which she cleans and we soon return to chopping up the last of the fruit. We quickly finish and plate up the chopped fruit, hopefully they will like this.

"Yoshika can you put the meat and bread away" Lynne asks as she picks up the tea. "I'll start making some tea to go with breakfast"

"Ok" I reply picking up the meat.

Minna's and Sakamoto's Bedroom

Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke P.O.V

"I can't believe they demoted you like that" Mio complains folding her arms and looking like a upset child. "They had no right to do such a thing"

"It's ok Mio" I tell her placing my hands on her shoulder and speaking calmly hoping it will calm her down. "It is how the military works you know that"

"Yeah we are hero's when we win and the ones to blame when we loss" Mio replies signing and looking down to the floor, I can feel in her shoulders that she is getting calmer. "So what do you think about your replacement?"

"I don't know nothing about her but she has done her research on us" I answers taking my hands of Mio's shoulders. "She seemed quiet yesterday but I think that's more because she doesn't know any of us yet"

"Well hopefully she will be as good as you" Mio says planting a kiss on my check, it's just unbelievable how good her lips feel where ever they touch my body. "Even if she is half as good as you we will be fine but she will never replace you"

"I hope so too" I reply kissing her only this time on the lips. "It will be like rubbing salt into a wound losing my job and girl to her"

"As much as I want to stay her all day kissing you I think its breakfast time" Mio says before we share one last kiss. "Shell we go"

"Yes we shell" I say as we join hands and leave. One good thing about losing my Command and being demoted is that Mio and I can openly date, before we had to hide it and now it feels so good to finally be able to tell everyone about us. That's what we decided to do today, at breakfast today Mio and I are going to walk in hand in hand and tell everyone we are a couple. I hhope that they will accept us, I know Trude and Erica will but I'm worried about Perrine's reaction, I know she was crushing Mio like me and I hope she will accept us and won't be too hurt. "Are you ready for this?"

"Yes" Mio replies with a squeeze of my hand and a beautiful smile on her face.

Trude's and Erica's Bedroom

Gertrud Barkhorn "Trude" P.O.V

"Hartmann wake up!" I yell no believing she is doing this again. It shouldn't come as a surprise but I thought with a new Commander and all she would want to get off on the right foot but no, she's still the same old Erica refusing to wake up unless there's an attack. "Come on Hartmann you need to get up now! Out new CO could drop by at any minute!"

"Thirty more minute's" Erica mumble rolling over onto her belly and snuggling with her pillow.

"Don't give me this crap and now get up!" I explode, this behaviour of hers is really starting to get on my nerves.

"Forty…" Erica begins to say but I don't let her finish and rip her blanket and pillow away from her body, what I see though makes me wish I hadn't. Erica is laying completely naked a part from a single sock on her left foot, my face goes red at seeing her like this. I don't know why because I sleep naked and I see her naked in the bath everyday but my face still gets redder and redder by the seconded. "It's cold"

"Come on Erica get some clothes on and get up" I order dropping her pillow and blanket to the floor.

"It's too cold" Erica complains curling up into a ball.

"Then get up and get dressed!" I yell once again, my god she will use any excuse to stay in bed and sleep.

"What's with all this yelling so early in the morning Captain Barkhorn?" I stiffen at the unfamiliar voice, it must be our new Commander there's no one else it can be. I quickly turn around and see our new Commander stood in the doorway looking around taking in every aspect of the situation.

"Nothing ma'am" I answer saluting. "Hartmann here just has trouble waking up some days and this is the only way to wake her Commander…." What was her name again? "Lida"

"Ok then" She replies leaving the room and I sigh with relief that I got her name right and Erica is not being punished for this.

"Come on Hartmann get up she never punished you then but if you sleep any longer she might" I say shaking her said. "She's not Minna remember"

"Fine I'm up" Erica moans sitting up and looking lazily around the room. "Where's my clothes?"

Perrine's, Lynne's and Yoshika's Bedroom

Perrine H. Clostermann P.O.V

I can't believe how filthy this place is, never before have I been in a place as dirty and ill kept as this in all my life. The only person I know who was all right with this cesspit is that raccoon dog Miyafuji, I guess I'm not surprised that a barbarian like her could sleep in such filth. I have never felt as dirt as I do right now, dust is everywhere, the floors, walls, windowsills and on the lights. It was all over our beds and bedding too, we had to shake it off vowing to wash it in the morning before we went to bed. I wouldn't be that surprised if I had dust all up my back. Oh my god please say I don't that I would die of embarrassment if Major Sakamoto saw me like that, where a mirror I need to check and find out before that happens. I franticly search the room for a mirror but see none, oh god please don't let me be covered in dust. I'll have to risk it and with growing anxiety I leave my room to go to breakfast, please don't let there be any dust on me.

I walk down the corridor and quickly find the dining room, it's not as grand as we are used to but it will do. It's a small room with two small tables instead of one, it looks like the tables were recently cleaned so at least that raccoon do can do something right as they were spotless, and I think Lynne must have helped the barbarian. I can't see the kitchen or smell any food cooking like any normal meal our unit has so I guess the kitchen isn't attached to the dining room like before. I wonder what we are having for breakfast today, normally I can tell or at least guess from the smell but today I can't. Hopefully it isn't any of those disgusting rotten beans that insufferable girl calls Natto, I don't think anyone wants something that horrible after the events of yesterday. I would be doing the world a great service if I would shoot her for serving those vile beans, I bet even Major Sakamoto would think of me as a hero for it. I'm the first to arrive and pick the seat of my choosing, right beside the window where I have a lovely view of the sun rising over the Mediterranean Sea.

"Good morning" Eila says as she enters with Sanya beside her.

"Good morning" Sanya quietly says.

"Good morning" I reply in kind with a smile as they take a seat beside me so they can enjoy the view too.

"Well four eyes you sure picked a great seat" Eila tells me trying in vain to get under my skin as she looks out of the window. In the past that might have made me snap back but I know now that is what she is looking for, I know now that the best way to deal with her comments is to remain silent.

"Thank you" Is all I say in response and I can tell by the look in her eyes that she's disappoint I didn't snap back.

"Morning" Shirley says arriving next with Lucchini leaning against her side. I really feel sorry for her, I know what it's like to lose your homeland so I felt her pain before. She looks terrible, head down, eyes red from crying and no sign that a smile has ever been on her face. I really want to cheer her up because it's painful to see her like this, the trouble is that I don't know how. Both Shirley and Lucchini take the nearest seat to the door, Lucchini isn't making a sound and Shirley is holding her, comforting her in her time of need.

"Good morning everyone!" Erica cheerfully shouts as she skip's into the room looking lively and happy like she has no idea a nation fell only yesterday.

"Slow down Hartmann" Barkhorn tells her fellow Karlslander as she runs after her.

"I'm hungry though" Erica whines as she slumps into her seat.

"How can you have so much energy even though you could barely get out of bed a minute ago" Barkhorn wonders out loud as she takes her seat.

"Morning" A voice I don't recognise says from the doorway, I turn to see our new Commander stood in the doorway smiling. She slowly walks in and takes seat, out of the corner of my eye I see Sanya stiffen up and turn paler than normal. I wonder what's wrong with her. But something even worse than a scared Sanya gets my attention as they enter through the doorway.

Dining hall

Mio Sakamoto P.O.V

"Ready" Ask whisper to Minna before we enter the dining hall.

"Ready" She replies putting on her warmest most perfect smile.

We both step into the dining hall hand in hand getting a mixture of looks in response. Erica and Eila look happy and it wouldn't surprise me if both of them knew this day was coming, Shirley, Barkhorn, Sanya and our new Commander Lida look at us with confusion but Perrine looks totally shocked at the sight of me holding Minna's hand. I can't see Miyafuji or Lynnette anywhere I guess they are still making breakfast, I hope they don't drop it when they see Minna and me. Come to think of it we haven't checked out food, ammunition and medical supplies yet, yesterday everyone was too tired after the fight and I guess no one thought about checking. I'll bring it up later with Minna and Commander Lida, right now we have to let everyone know we are a couple. After on quick squeeze of my hand Minna leads me forward and just before she starts to speak Miyafuji and Lynnette arrive, both look confused at the sight but thankfully they don't drop their trays as a result.

"Why are you holding hands?" Barkhorn finally asks after a few seconds of silence pass.

"Isn't it obvious they finally go tighter" Erica says before holding out her hand towards Barkhorn. "I believe you, Perrine and Shirley owe me ten ponds each"

"Hey I betted they got together" Shirley protest, that's news to me that the squad has been gambling on me and Minna, I guess it we weren't that good at keeping secrets.

"Yeah but you said after the war ends I said during it like Eila meaning you all have to pay her ten ponds each is well" Erica quickly tells her.

"Don't take too long to pay us I got things to buy and Erica's got to get her sweets" Eila says clearly happy about her winnings.

"So you were all gambling" Minna says in a voice that scares everyone involved with this bet. "What do you think should be done about this?"

"We give you the half money to keep quiet about this" Erica suggests but one stare from Minna is enough to make her regret it. But a voice catches me by surprise.

"I think that won't do" Commander Lida says as she stands up and instantly catches all of our attention. "Miyafuji, Bishop you said we are out of food right?"

"Yes ma'am we only have enough for breakfast and lunch" Lynnette answer with a nervous voice.

"Well then the winnings will go to buying food and other supplies we need" Commander Lida says making both Erica and Eila sigh in disappointment. I must admit it does seem fair and also kills two birds with one stone, punishes the guilty and gets us our supplies. "Anyone want to go to the nearby town and get supplies?"

"I do" Yoshika almost shouts sticking her hand straight up into the air.

"I'll go to" Lynne quickly follows only she doesn't raise her hand.

"I go is well and I think Lucchini should come too" Shirley says. "I think getting her outside ill help a lot"

"Ok you four are going if anyone wants something ask them before they leave" Commander Lida says sitting back down. "Everyone else can do as they please we haven't got any ammunition until tomorrow when Sargent Patricia Schade arrives so we will not be going into combat today"

"Well those of you stay should get a duster and start cleaning" Minna tells everyone with a smile and a cute wink. "I'm sure every noticed all the dust and everyone would be happier with the place being cleaner"

"So why are you two holding hands?" Erica asks smiling. "Is it because you are dating or was there another accident with glue?"

I notice Barkhorn blush as she remembers the time Miyafuji hugged her not realising she's covered in glue. It was not long after Chris was released from hospital and she was going to visit the base, Miyafuji suggested making a welcome sign which Barkhorn helped her with. After they were done and hung up the sign Barkhorn begun to get nervous, Yoshika hugged her to make her feel calmer but soon found she was stuck. They were stuck together for nearly ten minutes but by the time they finally managed to get free Chris had arrived, Barkhorn had the most reddest face you can imagine but Yoshika though she looked like she was lost in bliss. I don't know whether it was caused by lack of oxygen or because of her breast lust but her head stuck between Barkhorn's breasts meant she was lost in that bliss for the rest of the day.

"No we are dating" Minna answers and in an instant everyone is smiling and congratulating us. Well everyone but Perrine who looks like she's too stunned to move and our new Commander but I guess that's because she doesn't know us as well as the rest of us yet.


	6. Chapter 6

One hour later

Town near the 501st Joint Fighter Wings Base

Lynette Bishop "Lynne" P.O.V

Thankfully Shirley's diving has calmed down and she's not driving like a crazy person anymore, last time I driven with her she nearly killed us in a head on collision with an oncoming truck. Ever since then I've vowed to never let Shirley drive me anywhere, until now that is. I am staying by Yoshika's side, that's the only reason why I am breaking that vow. Yoshika is still shaken by what happened in Rome, she may not say or show it by know her well enough to know when something is wrong. When we were cooking she didn't have her usual smile and happiness, at night she tossed and turned and when I look over to her bed she was sweating and the look on her face was one of such terror and pain that it nearly caused me to break down in tears. I did the only thing I could of to help ease Yoshika's pain and fear, I crawled into Yoshika's bed and held her tight until her pain and terror melted away. I held her close until we both fell asleep, I never thought I would sleep so peacefully ever again after witnessing the destruction of Rome but wrapped in Yoshika's warmth last night was one of the best night's sleep I've ever had. When I woke up the next morning we were still wrapped in each other's arms, Yoshika was still fast asleep with her head buried in my chest and I couldn't bring myself to move because I know it will wake her.

She looked so peaceful and so beautiful sleeping in my arms, I was afraid to wake her because I know she wouldn't be as peaceful and beautiful when she awakens. Yoshika is so fragile right now, what happened in Rome really badly affected her. Looking closely at her I don't really think she was asleep for most of the night, she has dark bags under her eyes s I think she hardly slept despite me holding her. She's not the same happy carefree girl she once was when she left for Rome. The girl that left Rome and became the Yoshika I now know isn't recognisable, Yoshika right now is scared, depressed and not as carefree as she once was. Yoshika still smiles but I can tell those smiles are hiding her true feelings, she may not speak about what she is feeling and she may be denying her true feelings but I know she isn't the same as before. Rome changed her and my one and only wish is too see the good old Yoshika return, the one who would laugh and smile no matter how bad things were, the one who would always help you in your time of need the one who I cared deeply for and loved. But I know there is no getting the old Yoshika back, I just have to accept the fact that Rome changed her forever. I just have to accept it and lean to love and care for the new Yoshika. But I still hold on to the hope that the old Yoshika will return to me someday, nothing can take that hope away from me but I know deep down that the old Yoshika is gone for ever.

We have just arrived at the town after a ten minutes' drive in an old Romagna military truck we borrowed from the soldiers on the base. Shirley and Lucchini are seating in the front of the truck and hardly said a word to each other, Shirley tried to get Lucchini talking on several occasions but Lucchini remained quiet and Shirley gave up. I feel so bad for Lucchini, Rome affected her worse than Yoshika and she will never be the same girl who left our base that day to, she too returned a different girl like Yoshika. I can't image what she is going through, she had to watch her homelands capital fall and I can't even begin to feel the amount of pain she must be feeling right now. Yoshika and I are sat in the back of the truck watching the scenery roll by us and smiling at all the nice people who wave at us. Everyone here looks so happy despite the loss of the mainland of Romagna, I guess the military aren't telling them the full truth about what is happening. As we get to the town our truck is instantly surrounded by children and we start to move at a snail's pace. All of the children heard stories about our Unit and want to see us, all of them are smiling and waving just like the adults, they all look so happy to see us that some are practically jumping with joy.

It takes their teacher and several adults a few minutes to clear them off the road so we can continue. During take time my lips go numb from all the smiling and my arm hurts from all the waving. I look over to Yoshika who was smiling at the children with me but now they smile is gone, she looks at the bed of the truck and not at the beautiful scenery around her. This is not like Yoshika, normally she would be hanging out the back of the truck to get a better look at what's around her. It hurts me to see her like this. I miss the old Yoshika so much and I know I need to accept that she is gone and to get to know the new Yoshika but I can't. I miss the old Yoshika, I miss the Yoshika that I loved. I never told her my true feelings and I regret doing that now, I should have told her how I felt when I had a chance. I was too afraid to tell her my true feelings, I know that my father would kill me if her found out, that I may even be disowned by my family but as long as I was with Yoshika I knew I would be fine. But know the girl I once loved is gone, the girl I know n=know is nothing like the girl I love. That's what hurts more than anything else, knowing that Yoshika will never be the same carefree girl I feel in love with. Now I don't think I will be able to confess my true feelings.

"Hey Yoshika are you ok?" I ask placing my hand on her shoulder concerned about her wellbeing, cooking this morning was the only time she seemed to be getting back to her old self, after that she started to change back into this different person. I take that as a sign that the old Yoshika is still in there somewhere but I fear that little piece of her will soon disappear. Ever since cooking breakfast she hardly smiled or said a word until we walked in and found Minna and Sakamoto holding hands, that seemed to distract her from her worries but as soon as we left the dining hall she went back to the darkness which now hangs over her. "If somethings wrong you can tell me"

"I'm fine" Yoshika replies looking up at me for a split seconded before looking back down at the trucks floor. But her eyes tell me something else, in her eyes I see that she's unhappy, in her eyes I can tell she's in pain and they tell me that she is not fine.

"Yoshika please speak to me" I plea and something in my voice must have got her attention as when she looks up at me again I can see tears start to form in her eyes. "I can tell something is wrong with you so please tell me so I can help"

"I… I can't make them stop" Yoshika says finally tearing down the wall she built around them and speaking to me. I should be happy that she's finally speaking again but she throws herself into my arms crying her eyes out, I never thought it was possible to feel as much pain as I do now watching Yoshika cry. I turn us slightly so Yoshika can have what little privacy she can but with the amount of people around privacy is hard to come by. "I can't make their screams go away, I heard everyone crying out in pain as they died in Rome and I can't make them stop. I hear them throughout the day but they are worse last night as I slept"

"It's ok Yoshika I'll help you get through this" I tell her as I rub my Yoshika's back and she continues to cry into my shoulder. "It's ok, everything will be ok"

"I'll have to… get stronger" Yoshika replies in between sobs sounding nothing like the Yoshika I once knew. "I couldn't save them because… I was too weak. I… need to get stronger… so I can protect everyone"

"Yoshika there was nothing you could have done" I tell her pulling her off me leaving a damp patch on my shoulder where she was crying so I can look into her eyes. I wish I hadn't. When I look into her eyes I see darkness, all the lightness, happiness and warmth I used to see and feel looking into Yoshika's eyes is gone, all I see now is darkness and all I feel now looking into her eyes is a freezing chill running down my spine. "The Yoshika I once knew is gone" That one thought I get looking into her eyes nearly brings me to tears. "Yoshika you are fine the way you are and can protect people a lot better than half our squad can"

"That's why we failed!" Yoshika snaps back. I feel a tear roll down my cheek. This is the first time I have seen Yoshika shout at someone in anger, it's just another piece of my old beloved Yoshika disappearing. "We were weak, if we were stronger then we could have beat them and stop those screams"

"Yoshika they caught us by surprise" I tell her placing both my hand on her shoulders, I'm still struggling to believe how someone like Yoshika can change from a happy carefree girl into the cold depressed girl I'm speaking to right now. Ever since breakfast she has been spiralling downhill and becoming less like herself by the minute. I know I need to do something soon, something to keep the old Yoshika. But what do I do? What do I say? What do I have to do to get the Yoshika I love back from this cold hate filled girl before me? "No one could have prevented that no matter how strong they are. Even if we knew about the attack and prepared for it I still think they would have beaten us"

"No!" Yoshika yells slapping away my arms. "We could have won, we could have beating them if we were stronger!"

"Yoshika…" I nervously say feeling suddenly scared around the girl I love. Yoshika is not her kind, gentle self-right now, Yoshika right now is a cold angry girl with a quick temper. I don't know how she could have become like this, I'm still struggling to believe that this is the same Yoshika I've known and fought beside since Britannia.

"Enough Lynne" Yoshika tells me in a cold voice that feels like she's stabbed me in the heart. "I thought you would understand, you wanted to become stronger too when we first meet and now you don't"

"Because you made me realise I was already strong enough to help everyone" I reply wiping away a few tears that manage to leave my eyes. "You made me realise that I was strong, brave and that I could be of use to everyone and not just get in the way"

"Your weak" Yoshika tells me and those words feel so painful coming from her that I wish I would just die so I wouldn't feel it. I've been called weak before and it never bothered me but when Yoshika calls me weak I feel terrible, weak and that I don't belong. I feel myself start to cry and Yoshika's eyes soften slightly, her and extends like she's going to comfort me but I don't want her to comfort me, I don't want to be round her right now.

"I don't need your comfort" I tell her as I jump off the back of the truck, the truck is moving so slowly through the town that I can easily jump off and run into a nearby alley, I don't hear Yoshika call for me to come back, tell the others that I have jumped off the truck and I don't hear Yoshika's footsteps run after my own. I look back and see Yoshika frozen in place with her hand still extended to where I once was. I don't stop running, I run into the nearest alley and lose myself in its twists and turns.

501st Joint Fighter Wings Base

2nd Floor

Erica Hartmann P.O.V

I hate this! I hate it! Hate it! HATE IT! I've been cleaning for an hour and still haven't managed to clean the room I've been ordered to clean. I should have gone to town for supplies, I wish I had volunteered. It would have been useless though, they would never have let me go because I was gambling. To make things worse I would have to watch as everyone spends my winnings. I have a feeling I would have hated that shopping trip as well. At least they are going to bring me back some sweats. But the knowledge of sweats to come isn't enough to get me through this. I give up, I lay down on the floor and let the wind from the nearby window cool me. It was hard work trying to clean this room, after an hours cleaning I'm drenched in sweat and barely even scratched the surface on the layers of dust covering every flat surface in the room. I close my eyes and loss myself to the cold wind blowing over my body and the floors kind of comfy once you get used to it, I can take a quick nap her before I start to clean again. Just a quick forty no fifty minute nap to recharge before I start cleaning, I think I am going to sleep well do here on the floor under the window. That is until I sense a certain presence standing above me, I open my eyes to see the enemy off sleep Gertrud Barkhorn stood above me shaking her head in disappointment. I swear she has a sixth sense that lets her know when I am sleeping or napping. All well time to ward off the enemy off sleep the only way I know how, with laziness and stubbornness.

"Forty more minutes" I moan before she can say a word as I reclose my eyes. Your turn now Trude.

"No Hartmann" Trude replies like she always does at the beginning but I know what to say to get under her skin, something that will irate her to the point that she would leave me to nap in peace.

"Fine fifty more" I say turning onto my side so my backs to her.

"No Hartmann you need to get up and clean" Trude tells me sounding more angry, my words worked, I imagine she is clenching her fists right now. "Everyone has already cleaned one room and moving on to their next room"

"I'll catch up after a nap" I reply like I couldn't care less how bad I'm doing compared to the other, in truth I admire them for being able to clean the thick layers of dust.

"No Hartmann you'll start right now!" Trude yell finally losing her temper with me, victory is nearly mine because I know she will give up soon after she starts to yell. "How can you call yourself a Karlsland soldier if you act so lazy?"

"Using my words" I answer and I hear Trude sigh and walk towards the door.

"You're impossible. You better have this room cleaned up by the time I get back" Trude warns me just before she slams the door shut. She won't go to through with the threat I know her well to say that with confidence, no back to my nap.

Hanger

Sanya V. Litvyak P.O.V

We've ben cleaning the hanger all morning, Perrine, Eila and I have been working hard scrubbing, dusting and sweeping the place. Well Eila and I have, Perrine's been in a daze all morning ever since she heard the news about Major Sakamoto and Commander Minna being a couple. It was clear to everyone even me despite being half asleep most of the times when I had seen Perrine and Major Sakamoto. Perrine looks almost like she's sleep walking, when she was wiping the tables she would constantly move off the edge of the table and just stand their wiping thin air, the same thing would happen when she was dusting. Now Eila is laughing her head of as we watch Perrine sweep the floor while holding the broom upside down. I try not to laugh because I know Perrine is upset about losing Major Sakamoto to Commander Minna but I would be lying if I told you I didn't find it funny to watch, on occasions a giggle slips out of mouth despite my efforts to stop it. I feel sorry for Perrine it must be head to lose the person you love to someone else, it must be worse for her having to see the person you love in the arms of another every day. I can't even begin to imagine what Perrine must be feeling right not, what she feels when he sees her love in the arms of another or what she feels when she even thinks about Major Sakamoto anymore. I can only feel sorry for her and hope she will get over this and find love with someone else, I really wish I could help her but I have no idea what to do or even say to make Perrine feel better. I'm not good at that kind of thing, Eila can always make me feel better but whenever she see's someone else in need she just laughs.

"I'll be right back after I teach four eyes how to use a broom" Eila says with a snicker as she puts down the duster she has been using, but I stop her by grabbing hold of her sleeve. I'm not normally the sleeve grabbing type and I don't know where this side of me is coming from but I need to stop her, I need to tell her to not say anything mean to Perrine.

"Eila" I say letting go of her sleeve. "Please be nice to Perrine she's probable in a lot of pain right now"

"Ok I'll try" Eila replies after a few seconds of staring at me. "Be right back"

I watch Eila walk off towards Perrine and I can tell even just by looking at the back of her head that she is trying her best to not laugh at Perrine. She may only be for me that she's not laughing and not for Perrine but I know that it will help Perrine, if this is all I can do to help her then I will do it. It may not be much but I'm sure stopping Eila from laughing is enough to at least make Perrine feel a bit better. I caring on sweeping away the dust keeping Eila and Perrine in sight, I'm watching them out of the corner of my eye to make sure Eila doesn't say or do anything to make Perrine feel worse. I know Eila won't do anything wrong because I asked her not to, she seems to do anything I ask her, it is just I know Eila is too mischievous for her own good and is most likely struggling to do what I asked her. But so far so good, Eila has got Perrine to use the broom correctly and apart from Perrine looking slightly embarrassed nothing seems wrong. I just started smiling at the thought of helping Perrine no matter how little when I sense an evil presence behind me that instantly wipes the smile from my face.

I turn around to come face to face with the devil herself, she is looking at me with a grin on her face that sends a shiver down my spine. Before I have a chance to react or call for help her hands shove me, the next thing I know is that I'm flying backwards. I land hard on the ground and pain runs through my body like a tidal wave, I look up at her just in time to see her kick over a bucket. I feel the water before I see it, my clothes quickly become drenched and a shiver runs down my spine at the sudden coolness of the water hitting my body. The next time I look up at the devil I see her kneeling beside me extending her hand towards me as if she was helping me up after I accidently tripped over that bucket, that probably what she's going to say happened just know.

"Sanya are you ok?" I turn my head to see Eila running over to me and Perrine just staring blankly at me. "Sanya what happened?"

"It's my fault" The demon tells her and both Eila and I turn to her, Eila looks like she is about to attack and I look at her wondering what she is up to, she has never admitted to hurting me before so why now? "I asked her if you girls needed an extra hand and I guess I must have startled her, before I could catch Sanya she already hit the ground after I accidently made her jump and trip over the bucket" She replies convincingly turning her attack into and accident before she looks at me still laying on the floor. "Sorry Sanya"

"Well as long as you're sorry" Eila says as she helps me up. "I'm going to take Sanya and dry her off before we finish cleaning"

"Perrine and I can finish up here you two take all the time you need" The demon tells us in a voice that reviles none of the evil locked away in her heart.

Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen P.O.V

"Come on Sanya lets go get you dried off and into some nice dry clothes" I gentle say as I guide Sanya out of the hanger and away from our new commander. Most importantly away from our new commander. Something doesn't seem right between Sanya and her, Wing Commander Tsyrinskaya Lidia Yermolayevna or Lida as she asked us to call her just seems like she is hiding something and ever since she turned up Sanya seem on edge and a lot more nervous then she used to. Ok Sanya's nervousness could be explained away by Lida being new here but then again the commanded said they already knew each other so that rules that out, I also notice fear in Sanya's eyes whenever she sees the Commander. Something is wrong here and I know, I just know it in my heart that our new commander is to blame. "You'll be ok Sanya its just water" I guide her further away from the hanger and once I'm sure no one is in ear shout I ask. "Sanya tell me what really happened"

"No… Nothing else happened… It was like the…" Sanya tries to brush is off but her emotions get the better off her and she bursts out in tears, I pulls her tight to me and hug her. I hate seeing Sanya cry, Lida will pay if she is the one who caused my Sanya to cry. "I just…"

"Sanya I want to help you" I tell her firmly but being careful not to upset her anymore then she already is. "I can only help you if you tell me the truth ok?" I feel Sanya nod in my chest. "Tell me what really happened"

"I can't" Sanya whimpers into my chest in a voice so full of fear, sadness and pain that it brings a tear to my eye. "You'll be hurt if I do"

"Sanya its ok no one will hurt me" I reassure her but her crying continues. "Just tell me and I can make everything better"

"I can't I don't want to see you hurt Eila" Sanya says looking up at me with red puffy eyes overflowing with tears. "The last person I told got sent to the hospital and then refused to speak to me ever again" My heart aches at the sight of Sanya's eyes the knowledge that whoever did this will try and force me to never speak with Sanya ever again. "I don't want to see you hurt Eila or to loss you"

"You want loss me" I tell her with a smile as I pull her back into the hug. "Nothing can make me leave you now tell me what happened"

"Ok" Sanya replies resting her head on my chest. I can tell she's scared to tell me this, her hear is pounding in her chest and she is shaking from head to toe.

Town near the 501st Joint Fighter Wings Base

Yoshika Miyafuji P.O.V

Lynne… What have I done? Lynne ran off because of me. I can't believe I said those things to her to Lynne, I saw the hurt in her eyes but didn't apologise. I should have said something, I should have stopped her from running off but every time I went to speak my words got caught in my throat. I should have stopped her but I couldn't move or speak, I don't know why but all I could do is just stay as still as a stone and watch Lynne jump off the back of the truck with tears in her eyes. I should have stopped her, gone after her and told Shirley to stop the truck. Instead I stayed still as Lynne ran off crying and Shirley drove onwards unaware that Lynne has gone. I don't know how I could be so mean to Lynne just now, I don't know what happened to me I was like a different person. Somehow I wasn't myself, Lynne saw this and tried to tell me, tried to keep me myself and I repaid her by saying such hurtful things to her that she ran off. I really should go after, I need to know she is alright, I need to comfort her and apologise for what I said. I only hope Lynne will forgive me.

"Let her go you don't need her" A cold voice tells me. I look around but see no one around to speak to me, Shirley and Lucchini looks like they didn't even here it. Where did that voice come from? Who just spoke to me? "She's weak and you have no need for someone as pathetic as her"

"But Lynne's my friend" I reply still looking for the source of the voice.

"She's holding you back" The voice says but from no apparent source. Where is it coming from? "A weakling like her will only cause you to hear more of those screams"

"She's still my friend" I tell the voice hoping that it will shut up. "She may not be the strongest witch but that doesn't matter, Lynne is still my friend"

"Fine go to her" The voice says sounding like it's given up. "But she will only bring you pain, someone as weak as her won't survive long in war"

"Shut up!" I yell at the voice because that last comment really hurt, I don't want to see Lynne hurt and even the thought of that is too painful to bare.

"Yoshika who are you speaking to?" I look to the front of the truck to see Shirley has pulled over and is looking back at me. "And where's Lynne?" I can't answer, I'm too ashamed that I didn't do anything to stop her running off. "Yoshika where is Lynne?"

"She ran off" I answer with a sob as tears start to leave my eyes. The pain of just thinking about Yoshika hurt and knowing I didn't stop her from runway has become too much. "We had a fight and she... runaway"

Lynette Bishop "Lynne" P.O.V

I can't believe my Yoshika is gone. I can't face this new Yoshika, she is cold and nothing like, my old Yoshika I know and love. I can't even look at her without feeling hurt, it's so painful, when I look at Yoshika it hurts me knowing she is not the same girl I have known since she arrived in Britannia just over a year ago. I can't believe the same Yoshika that helped me overcome my fear and short comings, helped me cook, clean and who I trained with has changed so much. But most of all I'm worried she will end up like Captain Barkhorn, she is acting just like Trude did when Yoshika first arrived. That attitude got Trude seriously hurt and she would have died if it wasn't for Yoshika. I'm so worried that Yoshika will end up just like Trude, I'm even more worried that no one will be able to help her like she helped Trude. If Yoshika died then I don't know what I would do, I can't think of a life without her by my side.

501st Joint Fighter Wings Base

Outside of the Hanger

Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen P.O.V

"I'm going to kill her" I say after listening to Sanya's horrible story about her past with our new commanded she calls a demon, I agree with her only a demon could do such mean things to a sweet innocent girl like Sanya. I'm pissed off and haven't felt this angry in years, I don't think nothing will calm me down after hearing what Sanya has endured. "She will die for what she did"

"Eila don't you would only get in trouble" Sanya tells me grabbing hold of my sleeve for the second time today. I can't believe she's stopping me from avenging her, making that Demon pay for wrong doings.

"I have to" I tell her through gritted teeth as I clench my fists. I'm ready for a fight, I could punch every wall in this base until it collapses and still not feel any calmer. The only thing I can think of that will calm me down is punching that demons face, punching it until her eyes are black, her nose is crushed, her teeth are gone and her face is red and blue with blood and bruises. I smile at the thought of the demon like that, that will be the greatest sight on earth. "I can't let her get away with this"

"Eila pleas done" Sanya continues to plead but her plea hardly changes my mind, I'm too pissed off and my mind is already set on beating that demon to deaf for her plea to have any effect. "She is too powerful and always has everyone wrapped around her fingers"

"Fine I'll expose her" I say which seems to make Sanya feel a little better. Then I will kill her.


	7. Chapter 7

Town near the 501st Joint Fighter Wings Base

Yoshika Miyafuji P.O.V

"Lynne!" I shout as I run through the streets looking for Lynne, looking for my friend who I hurt so badly she ran off by herself in a town she's never been to. She's probably lost somewhere and I need to find her, I ran off as soon as Shirley turned her back to go I find her. I know Shirley would never let me run off into the alleyways alone to find but I need to do this, I need find Lynne and apologise for what I did. "Lynne where are you?"

"Leave her" That voice demands. "You don't need her"

"Lynne!" I continue to shout ignoring the voice.

"Just go back to the others" The voice tells me. "You need people like Barkhorn and Sakamoto not someone as weak as Lynne is"

"Lynne!" I call out struggling not to tell the voice to shut up, it's become clear that I'm the only one who can hear it and everyone will think I'm crazy if I reply in any way. I have to ignore it. I have to find Lynne. "Lynne!"

"Fine find your friend" The voice says. "It will be her blood on your hands when the weakling dies"

That last comment really hurt, I don't want to see Lynne hurt or watch her die.

Rome

Atlas Command Centre

General Michel Calvet "Atlas One"

"Sir recon drones are approaching their targets" An officer tells me standing just behind a row of men and women manning screens and controls for the drones. "I don't think they have detected them"

"That's good to hear but keep them clocked to be sure" I reply pressing a button that puts up a drones camera feed on the main screen. "Patch whatever one's closest onto my screen"

"Yes sir" The Officer replies turning back to the drone operators. "Joe yours is closest patch it through"

The large screen becomes filled with the coastline Albania where we've received reports of a massive build-up of enemy troops, the drone is nearing the port of Durres where the reported build up is occurring. The town has been devastated by war and left in ruins, the only people left in the ruins are soldiers. Already despite being outside of town the drone can see the reported build-up of enemy troops is true, everywhere in the ruins of Durres is movement. It's like the town is alive and there's so much movement going on down there it looks like the town is breathing. Even without using thermal or zooming in its clear the reports are true, the enemy are building up their forces here for a counter attack. At least the harbour is empty giving me enough time to prepare my troops and defences, hopefully the lack of ships will buy me enough time to prepare.

"Have the drone scan the area and tell me troop numbers" I order as I stare at the enormous force in the ruins of Durres.

"Sir reports on screen now"

I look to the screen and the numbers are not good, our situation is grime unless we do something fast. The computer estimates the enemy force has between one hundred thousand and one hundred and twenty thousand, their tank force numbers three thousand. This is a strong force and a really threat, zooming in on the tanks and I know who this dangerous force is, Soviets. That's a bit better at this point in time if I remember correctly from school the Red Army is poorly organised and constantly making costly mistakes but, still their numbers makes them a real threat and they may be smarter in the way they fight in this universe. I still need to prepare and stop this massive threat before it becomes an unstoppable force, I still need to find a way to repel their attack and maintain our control over this region. For the good of the world Atlas must hold out here, rebuild our forces and take our world for the greater good. Atlas must and will prevail here. I will fight to my last best to ensure our world is saved by Irons and made a better place for everyone.

"Keep scanning the roads and let me know if any more troops join them, also keep your eye on the docks for enemy ships" I tell them trying to figure out how and where to fight the Red Army.

"Sir my drones found something you are going to love" A drone operator calls out.

"Put it on screen" I reply curious about what he has found, what he has found appears on screen and he is right I do love what I see. "I do love it send…"

501st Joint Fighter Wings Base

Command Room

Mio Sakamoto

"She's what?" I look up at Minna who looks overly worried as she loudly asks that to Shirley who just called the base. "Where are they now?" I have a bad feeling about this, I grab Minna's hand and she looks at me with her eyes filled with worry. "Find them"

"What's wrong?" I ask rubbing the back of Minna's hand with my thumb.

"Yoshika and Lynne ran off" Minna tells me barely able to look me in the eye, I'm so angry at Shirley for losing them that I'm about to pick up the phone and demand Shirley to tell me how she lost them when Minna stops me. "Apparently those two had a fight" Minna says as if she read my mind, I was just wondering why those two would run off after all they are both good well behaved girls. "I don't know what about and When Shirley turned her back to call me and tell me Lynne has run off Yoshika must have ran off to find her"

"Those two better be ready for some pain when they get back" I say already thinking about how I could punish those tow they will never think about doing something like this again.

"Be gentle with them" Minna tells me as if she read my mind again. "They are already upset so try not to make them worse" I look at Minna and she avoids making eye contact, she's hiding something from me, she always can't look me in the eyes when she's hiding something. "I want them to try to make up"

"Minna" I say and she still refuses to make eye contact. "What are you not tell me?"

"Well Shirley told me something else" Minna answers still not making eye contact but that's all she says.

"Minna tell me" I demand and now she looks up and makes eye contact.

"Shirley said Yoshika was arguing with herself after Lynne ran off" Minna tells me and I am instantly feel overwhelmed with worry for the first time in my life, what is wrong with Miyafuji? "Shirley heard her telling something to shut up repeatedly but she could see no one around"

Town near the 501st Joint Fighter Wings Base

Yoshika Miyafuji P.O.V

"Lynne!" I continue to shout as I run from alley to alley looking for my friend, looking for Lynne. I need to find her, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to her because I hurt her so badly she run off. "Lynne where are you?"

"She's gone so get used to it" The voice says. "Just go back to the others the and leave the weakling to fend for herself, she will be dead within a week so you don't have to worry about how she is doing"

"Shut up!" I tell the voice, I don't care if anyone hears me and thinks I'm crazy. I will find Lynne and she will live, I will not tolerate anyone who says over wise. "Lynne's my friend and I will find her so just shut up!"

"Yoshika" I hear a sad depressed voice say, I turn to where I think the voice came from and find who I have been looking everywhere for. I see Lynne say on the ground with her knees pulled up to her chest and her eyes red from crying, tears drench her checks and soaks the top of her jumper. I feel like hitting myself, I knew I hurt Lynne but I never thought I hurt her this much. I'm a terrible person and the worse friend in the history of the world for hurting Lynne this much.

"Lynne" I run straight for her and hug her, I ignore the pain in my shoulders that her knees cause me by digging into them. "Lynne I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said those awful things"

"Yoshika what happened to you?" Lynne asks hugging me back and moving her knees so they thankfully no longer hurt me, I was fine with the pain it caused me after how much I hurt her. "You are a different person now"

"I don't know" I tell taking a deep breath I have to tell Lynne about the voice, I have to tell her it made me say those things. "This voice in the back of my head took over me" That was harder than I thought but now it's out in the open I feel a lot better, it's like a heavy weight has been lifted off me. "I didn't want to say those things but I couldn't help it"

"It's ok Yoshika" Lynne says hugging me tighter. "I know it wasn't your fault, you were affected by what happened in Rome" She pulls away from me and our eyes meet, hers filling with tears and I feel my own start to become watery. "I will help you get through this. I shouldn't have left the truck, I should have stayed with you and tried to help but I ran. I'm sorry I left you Yoshika when I should have been helping you"

"No Lynne you've done nothing wrong" I tell her wiping a tear off her cheek. "It was my fault I made you run away with those awful words, I'm the one who should say sorry not you…"

"Lookout!" Lynne shouts pushing me to the floor and landing on top of me interrupting my apology. It isn't long until I know why she did it, the wall Lynne was leaning against had a bullet hole in it the size of my fist.

"Where did that shot come from?" I ask looking around the area but not seeing the shooter, it's like whoever fired the shoot is a phantom like the voice I hear.

"I don't know" Lynne replies shaking her head as she gets off of me, Lynne pulls me behind a wall before she speaks again. "I saw the tracer come from further down the street but not the shooter"

"I don't think we should stay here" I say starting to feel nervous, that shooter can see us but I can't see him. How can I defend us from something I can't even see? "Whoever is shooting at us knows where we are and is probable moving to get a better shot"

"I agree we need to move" Lynne replies standing up with me and summoning her familiar. "I can try and sense the bullets can you block them when they come"

"Wow you can detect incoming bullets" I say staring in awe after hearing this. "That's awesome I didn't know you could do that"

"I can but not for long" Lynne tells me sounding nervous like she is not believing in herself again. "It uses a lot of my magic so we need to find a safe place soon"

"Ok let's go" I say as we start to run.

Rome

Atlas Command Centre

General Michel Calvet "Atlas One"

"We missed sir" The drone operator reports, he doesn't have to tell me I have been watching on the big screen and saw that the white witch pushed the Asian one on the just before the bullet would have ripped through them both. I thought it would have been an act of mercy for them to both die by the same bullet so they would have to watch the other die, I guess I don't have a choice but to kill them separately now. "Lining up another shot now sir"

"No I'll take control and kill them" I say taping a control panel on my desk so the drone will respond to my controls. I don't say that I want to kill them because that white girl is good and spotting that shot proves it, I want to kill them because it will be a change, a hunt and with that white girls skill fun. "Taking control in three, two, one and I'm in control"

I move the drone and position the drone so that it's pointing its gun down the alley way the two witches just ran down. They are sitting ducks, no cover to take and openings for them to run down, they are an easy kill and it's a shame. I was hoping it will be harder to kill them then this, I line up my sights on the white girl knowing she is the better instincts out of the two from the shot she dodged earlier. It's a shame to kill a young beautiful girl like her but this is war and it has to be done, I use that to justify my actions as I fire the drone's weapon.

Town near the 501st Joint Fighter Wings Base

Yoshika Miyafuji P.O.V

"Bullet behind us" Lynne tells me and I instantly react and put up my shield, even with my quick reactions I only barely manage to raise my shield in time to block the bullet. It was a close call but not for me but for Lynne, I see the bullet bounce of my shield and from where it is I know if I hadn't have blocked it the bullet would have torn straight through Lynne's heart. Now I'm made, I only just hurt Lynne and now someone is trying to shoot out her heart.

"See even they know she is weak" The voice tells me as I put down my shield and we start to run again. "That's way they are targeting her first, to kill her and make you an easy target as you weep, just leave her and escape while they kill her"

"Yoshika are you ok?" Lynne asks me as we run. "The look on your face looks like you're in pain"

"I'm fine the voice is returning" I tell her being honest, I don't want to hurt Lynne again because of the voice.

"Try to ignore it" Lynne says taking my hand smiling but her expression quickly changes to one of concern, she pushes me into a side alley and once again lands on top of me. I see why as a bright tracer flies through the street where we once were, Lynne quickly pulls me to my feet and we start to run again. "Don't worry Yoshika we will get out of this and then I will help you get rid of the voice"

"Ok" I say as we run. We will make it out of this alive, both of us will get through this and I won't listen to the voice and leave Lynne to die.

Lynette Bishop "Lynne" P.O.V

I'm worried about Yoshika, whatever that voice is telling her hurts her and I need to find a way to help her but first we need to escape from whoever is shooting at us. Once we are safe and clear from whoever is shooting at us I will help her so that the voice won't hurt her and will leave her alone, Yoshika is my friend so I have to help her. Now I know what is causing Yoshika to change I can help her, I can keep the old Yoshika I know and love. There's still a chance to get her back, now I know she's in there I won't give up until the old Yoshika has returned to me. I sense the incoming bullet and see an open door, before Yoshika even knows what is happening I push her inside before jumping after her. I land on top of her and not for the first time today, I must be blushing because my cheeks feel hot right now, I'm surprised Yoshika hasn't said anything about it as I'm sure it is hard to miss. I look back and see the bullet shoot past the door before I kick the door shut, only then do I remember I'm on top of Yoshika and get off of her.

"Are you ok Yoshika?" I ask as I help her to her feet.

"Yeah I'm fine" Yoshika says looking towards the now closed do. "Are we safe in here?"

"I don't know" I answer before a bullet tears through the bottom hinge of the door making us both jump into each other's arms as fragments of the hinge shoot across the room, the shooter is right outside the door.

"We need to hide" Yoshika tells me looking around the room.

"Right" I reply as I also start to look for a hiding spot, we haven't got long to find one. I the building I trapped us in looks abandoned and under demolition, knocked down walls, sledgehammers and rubble, there is nowhere to hide. There is very few places to hind, the only places I see are in some cupboards but that will be a tight squeeze and behind one of the walls but with all the holes knocked into them it will be difficult to remain hidden. The only other place to hide is… "Yoshika come here"

"What do you need?" Yoshika asks as I position myself to help her to the only hiding place I can think off.

"We can hide in that space above us between the floors" I tell her looking up at the small gape between the floor above and the ceiling, it looks like it will be a tight fit but it's our best chance of survival. "I'll give you a boast up and then you help pull me up after you"

"Ok" Yoshika replies as I give her a boast up. Yoshika turns round when she's up there and only just barely has enough room to do so, I know I'm too tall to turn around up there like she can. She looks down at me and extends her hand towards me to help me up. "Your turn Lynne" But I don't have time as the second hinge gets blown foo the door. "Hurry Lynne"

"No time" I say running and quickly climbing into one of the cupboards, its empty and I was right about it being a tight fit as I barely manage to shut the door. Now all I can do is wait and hope they don't spot ever Yoshika or me.

Rome

Atlas Command Centre

General Michel Calvet "Atlas One"

"You got them Cornered sir" Someone in the room tells me sounding overly confident that victory is at hand. Big mistake, never assume you have won a battle until all the enemy is ever dead or captured, plenty of people have paid a heavy price for not doing that.

"Don't celebrate yet those two are still breathing" I tell whoever said that not taking my eyes of the drone feed, not letting my guard down and welcoming disaster. "Switching feed to thermal" I hit a button on the controls to change the camera feed settings, now I can find where those two are hiding. "Switching weaponry to automatic"

"This won't last much longer sir" The same person says, clearly I will have to teach him a lesson about believing in early victories when this is all over. "You will get them for sure this time sir, this house will be there tomb"

Town near the 501st Joint Fighter Wings Base

Yoshika Miyafuji P.O.V

I watch Lynne run off and hide in a cupboard, I watch the door fall to the ground but no one enter. I know someone or something has entered the room, I can sense them, I can feel their presence in this room. I just can't see them. I hope Lynne will be ok, her choice of hiding place was a rushed decisions after whatever is in the room with us and trying to kill us shot down the door. I hope Lynne's quick thinking has found her a hiding place where whatever is trying to kill us can't spot her, I know it's in the room I can only hope now that it doesn't spot us. All I can do now is hold my breath and hope it fails to find us, fails and moves on thinking we went somewhere else after entering this building. I know it's in the room with us looking and all I have to fight it with is hope, I just hope that hope is enough to make it move on. I can't see it, I can't hear it but it can see and hear us. How can we fight something like that? How can we fight something that we can see or hear? We can't, all we can do is hold our breaths and hope it moves on without spotting us.

It fires rapidly into the cupboards, the cupboards where Lynne is hiding. Where Lynne is hiding! It knows where Lynne is! It's trying to kill Lynne! I have to do something, anything to save her but what. I can't see or hear it so how can I fight back? I have no weapons, nothing to use against it but I need to do something, I need to help Lynne. Think Yoshika there has to be something you can do, there has to be something I can do to save Lynne from whatever is shooting at her. There is something I can do. I see an open paint tin and if I throw that its paint will show me where the shooter is, there's loads of tools around that I can use once I found out where the shooter is. But I need to do it quietly, I need to surprise the shooter for this to work. I hate this but in order to save Lynne I need to let whoever is shooting at her continue to shoot at her, I hope Lynne will understand and survive this. As quietly as I can I drop down to the floor, I land with a soft thud but thankfully unnoticed by the unseen shooter as whoever it is continues to fire at Lynne.

"Come out now" A voice demands but a different voice from the one that has been telling me to leave Lynne to die. This one must belong to the shooter, it's full of static and sounds like its being spoken through a radio. "If you both come out now I guaranty you a quick death if not then I can't" Lynne doesn't move and I continue towards the paint, just as I reach the tin of paint the shooter fires again and I hear Lynne cry out in pain. I turn to see Lynne fall out of the cupboard holding her leg which is bleeding badly, her hands are soaked red with blood and red streams of blood flow down her leg. "We found your friend" The voice announces. "Come out now or her suffering will continue"

"Leave her to suffer and die" The other voice says, the one that wants me to leave Lynne because she is weak. "You can escape will it kills her"

"No" I tell the voice as I throw the paint. "I won't leave Lynne to die!" The paint spills over the room covering everything including the shooter. I see them now, it's a flying thing with four things I think it's the things engines, a long barrel I believe is its gun sticks out of the front of it and above the gun is a round object I think is its eye. I pick up a hammer laid beside where the paint tin was and charge at the now partially visible shooter. "I will save her!"

The hammer slams into the top of whatever this thing is and I hear the sound of metal hitting metal, something smashes and the whole thing becomes visible. Sparks start to shoot out of where I hit it and whatever it is spins round towards me. I can't pull the hammer out of the hole I created so I have no choice but to leave where it is, I back away from the shooter thing and look from side to side for a new weapon to use as I keep one eye on the thingy that just hurt Lynne. I still can't find a new weapon and I can see the things gun getting close, slowly lining up a shot on me. I watch as the guns barrel slowly aims at me and prepare myself to put up a shield, at least it is attacking me now and not hurting Lynne anymore. At least while that thing is focused on me Lynne is safe, at least I can protect Lynne. Even though I am defenceless and I don't have weapon right now I can still keep Lynne safe by keeping that things attention on me, I can hold out with my shield and wait for my chance to strike.

"Just give up and die" The shooter says as his gun takes aim. "It will be quicker now for you and your friend if you do or do you want her die slowly and painfully?"

"I won't let you hurt her" I tell the shoot who just laughs in response.

"So be it" The bullets slam against my shield, a shield I only just managed to create in time to block the incoming shots. "I'm going to enjoy this, it's been a while since I found an opponent like you"

"You should just let him kill you" The voice tells me as I struggle to hold my shield against bullet after bullet rapidly fired at my shield. "Saving her and staying with that weakling is a death sentence anyway so just let him kill you and get it over with"

"No I won't" I reply as I continue the struggle. "I won't loss!"

I don't have to hold out for much longer though, someone comes to our aid and fires at the shooter until it burst into flames. As soon as the shooter hits the ground ablaze I low my shield and run over to Lynne not caring who just saved me, being rude and not even stopping to thank them for saving us. I find Lynne laying on the floor still holding her wounded leg, her blood is everywhere, on the floor, coating her hands and legs and her hands are shaking so badly. She's going into shock and has lost a lot of blood, she's still losing a lot of blood. I start to heal her and as I place my hands onto her wound they soon become soaked in Lynne's blood, I'm worried I won't be able to save her but I know I must try. I concentrate trying to ignore the blood pouring out of Lynne's leg and the shaking of her body, trying to ignore the pain filled moans leaving her mouth and the pain filled expression on her face and trying to ignore the fear building within me that whoever just saved is an enemy is well.

"Lynne hold on your going to be ok" I tell her as I continue to try and stop the blood leaving her body and remove the pain she's feeling.

"Yoshika what happened?" Our savour asks and I recognise the voice, its Shirley. I don't look at her or answer, I'm too busy right now trying to save Lynne to answer her questions.

501st Joint Fighter Wings Base

Command Room

Mio Sakamoto

"What?" I hear Minna loudly ask as she answers the phone. "Is she alright?" It isn't the question that has me worried its Minna's voice, if her voice hadn't have been so alarmed I would have thought it was Shirley just reporting she found ever Lynette or Miyafuji. But her voice is so filled with worry that I know something is wrong, I know someone is hurt. "Return to base as quickly as possible" I was about to ask her what's wrong when Minna adds. "Yes bring that too"

"What happened?" I ask as soon as Minna hangs up the phone.

"Yoshika and Lynne were attacked by some sort of machine and Lynne's been shot through the leg" Minna tells me and I feel my stomach drop. "Shirley is bring them back right now as well as the machine"

"Dammit how could they have gotten this close to them without being detected" I curse as I slam my fist down on the table. "I would never of aloud them to go if I would have known our defences where so weak"

"Mio calm down" Minna calmly tells me rubbing my hand that I slammed into the table and rubbing away the pain I just caused myself. "Both of them are fine and we will know more soon, right now both of them are asleep but alive. When they wake up they can tell us what happened and we can find a way to prevent it from happening in the future"

501st Joint Fighter Wings Base

Sanya's and Eila's Bedroom

Sanya V. Litvyak

"Eila what are you going to do?" I ask grabbing her arm to stop her from leaving our room. She has been helping me dry off and change after what that demon did to me, the whole time I told her everything about the rest my past with the demon that I started in the hallway making Eila madder with each word I spoke. Eila saw to expose her but I don't know how, I hope she doesn't do anything that will get her in to trouble. I'm not letting her leave until she promises me that, that she will not do anything to rash. "Eila I'm not letting you leave until you tell me"

"Like I said" Eila says stopping and turning back round to face me. "I'm going to expose her"

"But how?" I ask tightening my grip on her. "I don't want you to get in trouble because of me"

"I won't and I have to do this" She tells me winching at the tightness of my grip on her but I can't let go right now, not until she promises me. "After hearing what she put you through I have to do this, I won't let her get away with all that"

"Eila please don't" I plea making her eyes soften. "I don't won't to see you in trouble, I know her. If you do this she will turn you into the villain and get you into trouble, I don't won't you to get into trouble because of me"

"Ok Sanya" Eila tells me sounding upset. "I will be careful but nothing can stop me from doing this, don't worry about me I won't let her turn me into a bad girl"

I sigh realising nothing I say or do can change her mind, I can only hope the demon will show mercy and not have her sent to the firing squad.


	8. Chapter 8

Nepal

2061

Major Cormack "Sentinel Zero-One" P.O.V

"Everyone get ready to jump!" I tell the rest of Sentinel sat in the aircraft with me. "We are one mike out people, you know what to do but just to be sure here's the plan again" I tell them making sure they are ready. "We are to parachute into an Atlas base in these mountains, our objective is Intel ladies, we must figure out what has happened over New Baghdad and Kingpin believes this is the best place to find out. We have to move fast to prevent them destroying any Intel and to do that we all have one job to do perfectly. Ilona your only job is to bring down their internal and external commination, Gideon, Saint you two are to secure the surface and our escape route in case something goes wrong, Knox you are going to secure the security room and Jack, Guardian one and two you are with me in secure the main building. Everyone got that?" Everyone nods. "Good now get ready ladies we are only ten seconds out… Five seconds… Jump now"

I jump first and don't even have to look back over my shoulder to know that everyone follows my lead, I trust each of them to do jobs on the battlefield and I know they will do their best to achieve their objectives. I stay looking down at the night sky seeing the first glimpse of sunlight breaking over the horizon, dawn is only minutes away. We've timed our jump so we would land just before dawn and it looks like we will just about make it, we are hoping that the Atlas guards on the night shift will be tired and miss us when we land. It's a gamble but one we must take to at least try and gain the element of surprise, we are outnumbered and must likely outgunned so we desperately need the element of surprise to complete our mission. I hold my breath hoping this will work as I fall. I fall through the clouds and see the Atlas base through night vision goggles, it's not that large with only one large building, a tall radio tower and a chain-link fence that encircles the base topped with barbwire and electrified. I can't see any guards as I fall being too high but I do see a line of vehicles and a Warbird, I also spot a guard house and gate along the bared, electric fence. This attack won't be easy but we will succeed I know it.

"Pull cords" I order pulling my own parachute cord to slow my fall. "Link up north of the LZ as soon as you touch down"

Classified Location

General McDonnell "Kingpin" P.O.V

"Are you sure about this Intel?" The President ask me as I stand at his desk inside the secret presidential bunker. "Risking every Sentinel member on one mission could be devastating if something goes wrong"

"I am aware of that sir" I reply. "Every member of Sentinel knows the risk and are prepared to do what is necessary to win, we will get this Intel and find out what Atlas did over New Baghdad"

"Very well when is the attack going to begin?" The President asks.

"It already has sir" I answer getting his attention. "Sentinel has already parachuted in and will begin their attack in thirty minutes"

501st Joint Fighter Wings Base

Hanger

1945

Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke P.O.V

"What do you think it is?" Trude asks as she looks over the strange machine and Erica prods it with her toe.

"I don't know" I reply shaking my head. "Ursula's on her way to pick it up so she can take it to back to Neue Karlsland for study"

"How did this thing manage to get past us, attack Lynne and Yoshika nearly killing Lynne undetected in the first place?" Trude asks with clenched fists angry that Yoshika was attacked by this thing.

"Yoshika said it was inviable and only became visible when she throw paint over it" I answer wondering if that was true. "Ever way I want you two to guard this thing until Ursula arrives, don't let anyone near it without my approval"

"Yes ma'am" Trude replies with a salute. She doesn't have to salute me, we are friends after all but she still does despite my efforts to make her stop.

"I have to go and speak to Lida about this" I tell them turning around.

Perrine's, Lynne's and Yoshika's Bedroom

Lynette Bishop "Lynne" P.O.V

I have been in bed since I returned, Yoshika did a great job in healing my leg but the Commander still ordered me to spend the rest of today in bed. It's so lonely up here alone, I have a nice view from the window but it's still lonely in here. It wasn't so bad early as Yoshika was training in the courtyard, I had the perfect view of her as she trained under Major Sakamoto. I watched Yoshika as she trained wearing only her blue swimsuit due to the heat, I watched Yoshika as her body became sweaty and I watched her body move. I watched her legs, arms and pack bend as she trains, I watch her chest rapidly raise and fall and I watch her hair skin shine in the sunlight. As I watched her train I felt my hand move involuntary down my body, I only stopped myself from doing something undignified when my fingertips reach the top of my panties. I feel my cheeks redden just thinking about the indecent thing I stopped myself from doing. I like Yoshika more than a friend I have known this for some time but I can't tell her, I really want to but I just can't. Lately I have been thinking and dreaming about doing… about doing… Indecent things with Yoshika and that's only making it harder to tell her how I feel. I really wish I could tell her I love her. But Yoshika finished training and left a while ago so I've been board since then.

"How are you feeling Lynne?" Yoshika asks as she opens the door, I turn to see her entre. My mouth hangs up and I have to quickly take my eyes off of her, I see Yoshika walk in wearing only a towel wrapped her naked body, her hair is still wet from bathing and she is smiling for the first time since Rome fell, a real smile that's unforced.

"I'm fine thanks to you" I reply looking down at my blanket to avoid seeing Yoshika like she is right now, I know if I do those undignified thoughts will return.

"That's good to hear" Yoshika says as I hear walk over to her wardrobe. "Unfortunately after what happened we won't have dinner tonight"

"Oh ok" I say looking up but at the wrong time, I see Yoshika dropping her towel exposing her naked back and cute little bottom. I look down but it's too late, I feel the urge to touch Yoshika's naked flesh growing within me. I have to change the subject, take my mind off of it. "Do you know when we are getting resupplied?"

"Minna said Hartmann's sister Ursula is coming tomorrow with some supplies" Yoshika answers and this time when I look up I see she's wearing her blue swimsuit and just putting on her white top.

Nepal

2061

Major Cormack "Sentinel Zero-One" P.O.V

"All Units go go go" I order signalling the start of the attack.

I see a rocket fly and hit an Atlas truck in the centre of the base, the truck explodes in a fiery explosion that fills the sky with a thick black cloud and sets the surrounding ground ablaze. As the Atlas personnel stare stunned at the explosion we strike, we are already jumping over the electrified fence using our Exoskeleton's when they finally take their eyes off of the fire ball. I raise my HBRa3and line up my red dot sight so the dots in-between an Atlas man's eyes, I pull the trigger and my bullets slices through his head spilling his brains and blood onto the fire feeding its flames. The man next to him goes down at almost the same time and another nearby man goes down quickly after that, now they now we are here and they desperately rush to fend off our assault. We spread out to take our objectives as the enemy takes up defensive positions, now the battle begins.

I move behind a nearby wall and take aim again, this time my target is a machine gunner how's gun seemed to have jammed. I watch him through my sights try to unjam his weapon and I fire, I watch my bullet slight his throat open and him roll around on the ground as he bleeds out. I tuck back behind the wall just in time to see two bullets hit the wall where my head just was and three others fly through the air nearby. I peak around the wall to try and get a look at the shoot but only get a quick glimpse before three more bullets slam into the wall forcing my head back, the shooter is a women laying down beside some wooden creates armed with an assault rifle. She has me pinned but she is also only expecting me to shoot from the side of this wall, she won't be expecting me to do this. I hope. I use my Exoskeleton to jump high so I can shoot over the wall and get the female shooter in my sights, I see the surprise on her face as I fire two my clip into her. Two of my bullets hit her in the face, five hit her in the back well the rest land all around her kicking up dirt as they slam into the ground. I reload my weapon and look around, we are advancing according to plan, I see Ilona enter the builder where the Atlas communication equipment is set up, I see Gideon and Saint spread out engaging every enemy they see, I see Knox's back as he disappears into the security building and the rest of my squad Jack, Guardian one and two are right behind me.

"Enemy reinforcements exiting the main building sir" Guardian one calls out as he fires, I look round the wall to see four Atlas soldier's duck behind cover and a fifth one drop to the ground dead.

"Guardian one and two flank left, Jack follow me" I order as I watch two more Atlas personnel exit the building to join the defence. "Guardian one and two be advised two more hostiles have joined the party"

"No problem sir" Guardian two replies as one of the Atlas personnel opens fire with a light machinegun.

"Jack we need to move this wall won't last long under this amount of fire" I say as several bullets cut through the wall. "Pop smoke and move to that building to the right, I'll throw a Threat Grenade an cover you"

"Yes sir" Jack replies throwing smoke, I prepare a Threat Grenade and wait for the smoke to take effect.

"Go now" I tell him as the smoke becomes dense and I throw my Threat Grenade, Jack starts to run and my Threat Grenade makes the enemy visible as red figures through the smoke. I open fire bringing down one person before the enemy returns fire pinning me down. I look to see Jack has reached the building and the effects of my Threat Grenade wear off. "Now it's my turn, throw a Threat Grenade and cover me"

"Ready" Jack says throwing a Threat Grenade. "Go now" I run through the smoke as bullets wiz all around me, but I manage to reach the building where Jack is unharmed. "I got one back there"

"Me two so that leaves four" I say peaking around the corner to see the four remaining Atlas soldiers disappear as the Threat Grenade effects wear off. "Use you assault drone I'll cover you"

"On it" Jack replies taking the drone off his back.

"Guardian one and two enemy down and we are sending in a drone" I tell them over the radio.

"Copy that" Guardian one responds. "And there's only three enemy left me and Guardian two took one of them out"

"Good work" I tell them. "Stay in cover and let the drone do the rest"

"Taking now sir" Guardian one says.

"Ok wait till the drone passes then move to the main entrance of the building" I order. "Jack attack when ready"

"Drones moving out now sir" Jack replies and I hear the drone's engine start up. The smoke starts to dissipate and I can now see the enemy, they are still watching the wall where Jack and I just where, their machine gunner is still demolishing that wall. I watch as the drone opens fire tearing apart the machine gunner with a burst of fire, the drone quickly brings down the other two and the base becomes silent. "All hostiles down"

"Alright my team move up" I order as I start to make my way to the entrance of the main building, my gun raised ready to fire at a moment's notice. "Other teams what's you status?"

"Ilona here communications are cut" Ilona reports.

"This is Knox's" Knox's says. "Security is under my control.

"Gideon here me and Saint have secured the rest of the base" Gideon tells me.

"Ok Gideon and Saint, take up defensive positons, Ilona take control of the drone and Knox join Gideon's team" I order as I reach the door with Jack just behind me and linking up with Guardian one and two. "My team on me, we are going in"

"Yes sir" Everyone replies as I step into the main entrance of the building.

Classified Location

General McDonnell "Kingpin" P.O.V

"Sir the attack is under way and so far going according to plan" I tell the President replaying what people monitoring the situation veer satellite and helmet cameras. "Sentinel has secured the outside of the base and moving into the main building now"

"Good" Is all the President says in reply, he's not happy that I order this attack without telling him or asking his permission.

"We should have control of the base in ten minutes or less sir" I add but he doesn't smile, he's worried about what the effect of a failed mission would have on his Presidency. He's worried that a failed mission resulting in the deaths of all the Sentinel member would put him out of office. "Don't worry sir, resistance is minimal and we are detecting no signs that Atlas has reinforcements on the way"

"You better be right" The President says. "We need that Intel but the results of a failed mission here could be devastating"

"Don't worry sir" I tell him. "Sentinel won't fail"

Nepal

Major Cormack "Sentinel Zero-One" P.O.V

"Everyone in the elevator" I order opening the elevators doors. This is the only way down and the main building turned out to be a dummy, it was a fake building that looks like a two story building from the outside but inside it is a bunker with only a elevator. Once everyone is in I hit the only floor button and the lift descends. "Guardian one deploy cover"

"Yes sir" Guardian one replies as he unwraps a thin shit that looks weak but is stronger than steel.

"Get ready" I tell everyone, Guardian one and myself takes cover behind the thin sheet, Jack and Guardian two takes cover ever side of the door. "Expect enemy resistance as soon as those doors open, Jack Guardian tow push out while me and Guardian one covers you"

The elevator comes to a halt, the door opens and my finger lightly squeezes the trigger. I was expecting to see guards waiting for us, at least one person to fire on us but there is no one in sight and I can't hear anything. Jack and Guardian two step out of the elevator and look around, ten seconds later they signal its clear and Guardian one and myself step out of the elevator to join them. I can't see a soul or hear a sound, this place seems deserted but that's no reason to let our guard down. Suspecting our enemy is in hiding to ambush us I signal for the squad to move quietly, use hand signals to communicate and to check every corner we pass. There's only one door we can use so we slowly and carefully move to it on the lookout for ambushes and Bobbie traps, we reach the door without any problems and stack up.

I turn the handle opening the door slightly so I can peak inside being careful that the door doesn't squeak. Inside I see one guard, an officer and three scientists, I use hand signals to relay this to my squad as we prepare to move in. I push the door open and Jack throws a flashbang inside, we burst in as soon as the flash bang goes off. Jack shoots the guard five time in the chest while Guardian one and two captures the scientists. I meanwhile tackle the offer to the ground and pin his arms behind his back, he didn't stand a chance. Jesus the officer was just a kid barely eighteen, he has short blond hair, blue eyes, stubble around his face and the look of defence on his face. I cuff his hands and see Guardian two doing the same with the scientists while Guardian keeps he weapon trained on them, Jack is looking around the room for any Intel or a secret door to another room.

"Sir look at this" Jack calls out as he looks through files on a compute located in the corner of the room.

"What have you found?" I ask as I approach him and look over his shoulder.

"Project Magic sir" Jack tells me as I look over his shoulder seeing the image of what appears to be a magic circle. "It seems to be activated at the same time we saw that blue light"

"Gather everything they have on it" I order him before taking a step back to report our findings. "Kingpin this Sentinel Zero-One come in"

"This Kingpin" I get a reply, our commanders voice sounds mechanical as he hides it through his equipment. "What do you need Sentinel Zero-One?"

"Sir it appears what happened over New Baghdad has something to do with that project magic we've been hearing about" I tell him. "We are extracting with all the Intel this place has on it plus four captives for interrogation"

"Understood Sentinel Zero-One" The voice replies as I take one more look around the room. "Good job Kingpin out"

501st Joint Fighter Wings Base

Commanders Office

1945

Tsyrinskaya Lidia Yermolayevna "Lida" P.O.V

"Моя жизнь отстой (My life sucks)" I quietly whisper to myself as I rest my head on the stack off paper work I have just completed. It took forever to complete and I still have to file a report about what happened to Bishop and Miyafuji, get more supplies from somewhere and prepare myself for a meeting with Mediterranean Command first thing tomorrow morning. My life really sucks right now, I with Sanya was here so I could cheer myself up. There a knock at my door that breaks my thoughts of fun things to do with Sanya, I sit up before I say. "Come in"

"Do you have a minute?" Minna says as she walks into the room.

"Yeah sure" I say putting away the pen I was righting with. "What do you need?"

"When I was on the phone to Ursula she said she can bring us some food supplies tomorrow, it won't be much and only last us a day or to" She tells me making me feel a bit better, that's one thing I don't have to worry about at least. "Also the ammunition for our Unit just arrived, I signed for it and told them to leave it in the hanger. I can get it moved but I'm not sure where to put it"

"Good I think we should store it in the storage area beside the hanger I don't think it's being used right now" I reply. "Is there anything else?"

"No that's all" Minna tells me.

Three hours later

Perrine's, Lynne's and Yoshika's Bedroom

Yoshika Miyafuji P.O.V

"Lynne" I say as I lay on my bed next to Lynne's staring up at the ceiling.

"Yes Yoshika" Lynne replies and I sit up to find her laying on her side looking at me.

"Do you..." I can't say it, I want to ask Lynne how to get rid of the voice but it stops me.

"I will never leave you" The voice says as screams fill the room. "These screams won't stop until you are stronger, staying with this girl will only weaken you and make the screams worse"

"Lynne" I weakly sat trying to ignore the voice, ignore the screams but it is impossible and the sound of screaming is unbearable. I try to block out the sounds of the screams by blacking my ears, I press my hands to my ears so hard that hurts and I feel like my head is being crushed. I can't take this, please make the screaming stop.

"Yoshika" I barely hear Lynne worriedly say above the screaming. "Yoshika what's wrong" I feel her sit on the bed beside me, I close my eyes and feel her pull me into a hug. "Yoshika its ok just tell me what's wrong and I will make it better" Lynne calmly says rubbing my back. "It's ok Yoshika, everything will be ok"

I feel the screams effect less and less, they get quieter until they are none existent and I feel Lynne's warmth fighting away all the sadness I felt at the sound of the screams. Lynne's arms and warmth make me feel safe, make me feel secure and like there's not a problem in the world. So when I feel Lynne stop hugging me my body moves automatically and doesn't surprise me when I grab hold of Lynne's arms.

"Please don't go" I'm surprised at how weak my voice sounds, moments ago I felt strong but the voice and screams changed that. "Stay with me"

"Always" Lynne replies hugging me once again.


	9. Chapter 9

501st Joint Fighter Wings Base

Commanders Office

1945

Tsyrinskaya Lidia Yermolayevna "Lida" P.O.V

"Now that we have ammunition Command has given us a mission" I tell Minna and Sakamoto as we sit in my office drinking coffee while the sun only just starts to raise. "They want four of use to protect a supply convey this afternoon and two other to perform a night time recon of Naples"

"Well Sanya and Eila should be the one's doing the recon mission, they are our best and most experienced night witches" Minna suggests. "I think we should send Lynette, Perrine, Erica and Gertrude to protect the convoy"

"And that leaves us three, Yoshika, Shirley and Lucchini on standby" Sakamoto adds. "I think we have enough strength between us to fend them off if they decide to attack"

"Ok then" I tell them happy with the plan. "That's what we will do I'll tell everyone at break…." Oh yeah we don't have food for breakfast. "I'll tell everyone this morning before training"

Yoshika's, Lynne's and Perrine's Bedroom

Miyafuji Yoshika P.O.V

I wake up to find Lynne asleep beside me her arms wrapped around me and her warmth spreading into me, her lips smile and I feel her heart gently beating in her cheat. Lynne's eyes are closed and I feel her breath tingling my neck, her hair rests on her body and over her eyes and forehead. She looks so beautiful. I gently and carefully brush her hair away from her forehead head and my heart skips a beat, even close Lynne's eyes are beautiful. Lynne is beautiful, her eyes are beautiful, her lips are beautiful, her cure little blushes are beautiful and even her personality is beautiful, Lynne is beautiful and perfect in every possible way. Her skin is always soft and smooth, her voice is like an angle, her eyes shine and sparkly brighter than any star and her boobies are ginormous although they make me jealous and envious of her too. I lay for who know and cares how long staring at Lynne's beautiful face, watching her sleeping face smile as she dreams happy dreams, feeling her heart beat gently in her chest and shivering as her warm breath sends tingles down my spine. I don't care how long or how much time I've wasted laying here, for me there is no better place on Earth right now then in my bed wrapped in Lynne's arms.

"What are you doing?" the voice demands so loud that it makes me jump and I'm surprised it didn't wake Lynne from her peaceful slumber. Lynne stirs but does not awaken, she squeezes me tightly for a split second before she falls back asleep. "You're wasting time with this weakling when you could be training to get stronger! How are you ever going to prevent those screams when you are being dragged down by this dyke?"

I ignore the voice but that only gives me a headache. The voice isn't real, I know this but still my imagination keeps making a voice that hurts me.

"Do not ignore me Yoshika" The voice tells me in a voice that sounds like a warning. "I know about your secret, if you don't listen then I will tell the weakling here all about it"

"Shut up you aren't real" I quietly tell the voice but that only makes it laugh.

"What was that?" It asks mocking me. "You want me to tell her you're secret?"

"Shut up!" I yell at the voice causing both Perrine and Lynne to jump up as if we were under attack by the Neuroi.

"Never" The voice says as it fades away. "I will always be here"

"Yoshika" Lynne asks, I look at her kneeling at the side of my bed, her eyes filled with worry instead of the usual happiness. "What's wrong Yoshika? Is it the voice?"

"Yoshika are you ok?" Perrine also asks and even she sounds worried about me.

"I'm fi... Aghhhh" I start to say but my head hurts too much to continue it feels like it's going to explode, I press my hands into my head to try a push away the pain but it doesn't work, the pain only gets worse.

"Yoshika are hurt?" Lynne asks me putting an arm around me.

"My head hurts" I tell her through gritted teeth as the pain continues to get worse.

Rome

Atlas Headquarters

Command Room

Jonathan Irons P.O.V

"What is the situation?" I ask walking in the room towards my seat wanting to get straight down to business.

"We believe they are planning a counter attack sir" General Michel Calvet tells me typing in commands into a laptop, the commands activate a hologram showing a map of Italy with the mainland highlighted blue showing its under my control and everything else labelled red showing hostile territory. He types more commands and the map zooms in and displays know troop placements both friendly and hostel in the south. "In Durres sir we have seen a massive build-up of Soviet forces and we believe they plan to lunch an amphibious assault here" The map changes to a beach. "This beach so far has no defences and only two infantry squads are station in a nearby town. If a force of this size attacks here then they will over run us and establish a beachhead with ease"

"So suggestions" I say taking my seat and looking around the room.

"We could send reinforcements at fortify that air" An officer suggests.

"We use our air force to bomb the enemy" Another says. "Destroy or deter them before they strike"

"Set a trap" Michel suggest getting everyone's attention mine included. "We let them take the beach but secretly move forces there to crush them once they do, we have bombers, airships and artillery to pound them before we attack"

"I like your idea" I tell him smiling. "But make sure to minimalize our casualties"

501st Joint Fighter Wings Base

Medical Room

Lynette Bishop "Lynne" P.O.V

"The nurse isn't here but these should help" I say handing her a glass of water and some pain killers.

"Thank you" Yoshika replies taking the water and tablets.

"Are you sure you are ok?" I ask concerned that Yoshika isn't telling me everything.

"Don't worry Lynne it's only a headache and what is this voice you mentioned in our room?" Perrine asks stepping up beside me, I know I have to answer her but I don't won't to, it doesn't seem right to tell her about this.

"Well…" I look at Yoshika for permission before I answer, she nods swallow the tablets so I continue. But it still doesn't feel right telling her this. "Yoshika's been hearing this voice since Rome fell"

"Have you told anyone else about this?" Perrine replies and I shake my head, I don't want them to take her away to some special hospital, I can help her and keep her by my side. "Well you need to tell the others about this or at the very least the Commander" Perrine must see how the thought of everyone knowing scares me because she continues in a much gentler voice. "They need to know, they could be putting Yoshika in danger if they don't know about this"

"I…" I don't know how to reply. If I tell the others Yoshika will get help but there's a good chance she will be locked up in a mental hospital for years, on the other hand if I don't tell them then I might not be able to help Yoshika she will be suffering from this voice for the rest of her life. What should I do?

"I'll tell them" Yoshika suddenly says, I turn to face and our eyes lock. Her brown eyes look defeated and I know that by this look the voice is beating her, she's right to tell the others I can't help her beat something I can't even see. I was being selfish, I wanted to keep Yoshika close for me not because it was what's best with her. I should have told everyone and got her the help she needed, I'm a terrible friend.

Rome

Underneath Atlas Headquarters

Prison Cell

Duchess Maria of Romagna P.O.V

I don't know how long it's been since they took me but I do know it has been the worst time of my life, never before have I been treated like this, never have I seen, heard of or even thought of treating someone like they have treated me. I've been starved only given scraps to live off, forced to wear the same filthy smelling clothes every day and the guards beat and verbally abuse me. Most of the time though I over hear them talk about my body, what they like and dislike, what they would do and wouldn't do with me but the worse is when they talk about what they think I would do to them. I haven't been so disgusted with anything in my life, the things they talk about can't actually be true and no women I know would ever think about doing the stuff they suggested to do with me. How could women do those things wherever they come from? How can anyone even think about doing those things? These men guarding me are filthy pigs with no decency, manner's and are completely barbaric, all they seem to think about is sex, killing and more sex.

I need to get out of here and lead what's left of my country. I need to be a leader, hero and role model to my people so they have the will and strength to fight back. But how? I look around my cell and see nothing of use, my cell is bare without even a toilet for me to use. They said my pants was the toilet when I asked about it and laughed, they laughed at everything I say and do. There are two guards at all times on the other side of the bars but they don't watch me, the drink and joke around not even considering me a threat. At least I have that advantage, they don't expect me to do anything but sit here. I keep looking around and waiting, there must be some way out of here, I just need to find it and wait for an opportunity to use it. But the building shakes and gunfire echoes through the building, maybe that opportunity has come sooner than I expected. The two guards jump to their feet and grab their guns, both are drunk and swaying on their feet but both are alert and ready to fight. The alarm goes off and the gunfire intensifies.

"What's going on out there?" One of my guards asks into a radio keeping his gun pointed at the door.

"An attack!" A frantic voice loudly replies over the sound gunfire. "HQ is under attack enemy soldiers have infiltrated the building!"

"How many are there?" The guard asks just before a loud explosion knocks myself and my two guards to the ground, there is no reply to his question only static. "Come soldier how many are there?" Again only silence. "Soldier come in" Static is all he gets in reply as he and my other guard stand up and take aim at the door once again, I decide to stay down in case of another explosion sends me to the floor. "Come in!"

"Forget it he's dead" The other guard tells him not taking his eyes off of the door. "Get ready they may be heading straight for us"

As if on cue the door blows up sending shards of wood all-over the room, one hits the guard who was on the radio in the leg causing him fall to the ground and winch in pain. But no one comes through, the other guard fires but no one is there to be hit. Then the wall behind them explodes and the other guards get blown to the ground. They don't get up, three witches open fires on them with machineguns at close range turning their backs into a bloody mess. Two more witches enter the room from the door way and another joins them through the hole in the wall making them number six in total. I don't know whether this is a joint unit or a unit thrown together from the survivors of other units, I'm just glad they came to free me. They are of mix nationality, one is Britannian, another Orussian, two Karlslander's, a Fuso witch and a Liberion. All are armed with machine guns and have blood on their uniforms, they look tough and experienced clearly shown by their battle scared bodies.

"Duchess I'm Captain Kathryn Bolton leader of the Witch squad of the J.S.U" The Britannian witch says as she kicks open the door to my cell. I feel safe and free right now after hearing who these people are despite the fact that I am still in a prison cell. The J.S.U or Joint Special Forces Unit are legendary warriors unbeaten in battle specifically this witch squad. They may not be known to the public but among those of high enough rank to know they are the best of the best. "Follow me and try not to fall behind"

501st Joint Fighter Wings Base

Corridor

Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke P.O.V

"Come on Mio we have to save are energy since we won't be having breakfast this morning" I tell her as we walk towards the hanger hand in hand. "You need to go easy on everyone during training or we won't complete these missions"

"Fine" Mio sighs giving up and seeing the larger picture. "Everyone will have to make up for it tomorrow"

"I'm sure they will" I say with a smile, I like the feeling of knowing I'm the only person who can make my stubborn Mio give up on something. "Don't overdo it ok"

"I won't" Mio replies but I'm not convinced, even her normal training routing makes the strongest people drop from exhaustion, I hate to think of what will happen tomorrow when everyone makes up for today. "I'll make sure they can still fight afterwards" Mio says with her beautiful laugh.

"Ok then that should be fine" I tell her with a smile as we walk past the medical room and I notice the door is open. "Wasn't the nurse off today because her mother fell ill?"

"Yeah she was" Mio says looking at the open door. "Who's in there?"

"It's…" Use my magic to check inside. "Yoshika, Lynne and Perrine I hope they are ok and it nothing serious"

"Let's find out" Mio says pulling me towards the door where we start to hear the girls voices inside.

"They need to know, they could be putting Yoshika in danger if they don't know about this" I hear Perrine say in a worried tone that worries me, something is wrong with Yoshika and I feel Mio's hand tighten her grip on mine upon hearing her apprentice is possibly injured.

"I…" Lynne's nervous voice replies also filled with worry, now I know something is really wrong with Yoshika.

"I'll tell them" Yoshika says as Mio and I enter.

"What'd wrong in here?" Mio asks as she and I enter the room, instantly all their eyes are on us and Lynne looks like she will be sick from worry, Perrine looks startled by our sudden appearance but Yoshika looks determined like she's got something to say.

"I… Um… I" Yoshika stutters as she succumbs to fear at the receiving end of Mio's glare, Mio may want to help but she's not good in these circumstances so maybe its best if I take over.

"Mio let me handle this" I quietly tell her as I step in front of Yoshika and kneel so my eye are level with hers. "Yoshika its ok you can tell me anything and I won't judge you"

"I've been hearing this voice in my head since Rome fell" Yoshika tells me and I am taken back, I didn't expect to hear that and I don't know what I should do about it. I have never had to help someone or known someone who has been hearing a voice in their head, I don't know how to help them or what to do to help them. The only thing that comes to mind is a mental hospital but I don't want to send Yoshika there knowing she will never be released and after hearing stories about what happens there. What should I do?

Hanger

Gertrud Barkhorn "Trude" P.O.V

"Trude I'm bored and tired" Erica moans for the millionth time since we started guarding whatever that thing is. We have been up since dawn and all I've heard is "I'm tired", "I'm hungry" and "I'm bored" ever since then.

"Deal with it Hartman" I tell her looking over to where she's slumped on the ground with her MG 42 machinegun laying on the ground beside her. "As soldiers of Karlsland we will complete our mission no matter how hungry, tired and bored we are"

"We are Karlsland pilots not soldiers so we aren't the same" Erica says trying to make me mad to amuse herself like always.

"Being a Karlsland soldier pilot or sailor requires discipline something you lack and will complete their missions no matter how hungry, tired and bored they are" I say not letting my frustration show as I know that will encourage her to continue.

"Then way am I the best?" Erica asks and that does it, I can't hide my frustration any more. I clench my fists and my grip on my machinegun becomes so tight that my knuckles turn white. She always seems to know exactly what buttons to press to annoy me.

"Just shut up and do you job!" I yell at her loud enough to scare away the birds nesting on the beams inside of the hanger.

Sanya and Eila's Bedroom

Sanya V. Litvyak P.O.V

"Eila what are you planning?" I ask as I wake up to see Eila deep in thought and with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Nothing" Eila jumps waving her arms about clearly not expecting me to wake up and catch her, her cheeks redden as she starts to slowly back away.

"Eila" I say wanting an answer as I sit up.

"It's nothing Sanya please forget it" Eila pleas putting her head down and trying not to look me in the eye.

"Why what were you…?" I look down and see Eila has dropped something, it's a piece of paper but when I pick it up I notice it's a picture. It's a hand drawn picture of me in my Strike flying in front of the moon with my Fliegerhammer in one hand and Eila's hand in my other, in the picture I am singing and shining in the moon light looking beautiful. This whole picture is beautiful, I wonder who drew it. "Eila did you?" Eila looks up even redder in the face and shyly nods. "It's beautiful Eila when did you draw this?"

"I've been working on this for nearly a month" Eila tells me fidgeting with her fingers like a nervous school girl. "It's not done yet but I was going to give you it for your birthday next week" Eila looks at me shyly her eyes overwhelmed with nervousness. "Do you like it?"

"I love it Eila" I answer quickly moving to her and hugging her, we both fall down onto her the floor. "It's beautiful I didn't know you could draw like this"

"I used to draw all the time when I was a kid but I had to stop when the Neuroi invaded" Eila says smiling at the happy memory. "I was lucky that drawing was in my pocket when we abandoned the base"

There's a knock on the door and Shirley pops her head through. "Sorry to interrupt you two love birds but you have a mission tonight and Minna needs you two rested"

"What's the mission?" Eila asks.

"Recon at night" Shirley answers as she gets ready to leave. "Don't know where but you to should rest your tongs"

"What do you mean by…?" Eila begins to ask but her face turns redder then I ever thought possible and actually glows. I wonder what Shirley meant by that and why it made Eila's face so red it glows. "That's not happening in here!"

"Eila what did she mean by that?" I asks as Shirley leaves but it doesn't look like I'm getting an answer, Eila starts to sweat and looks like she wants to leave the room too.

"I… I… I'll tell you about it some other time" Eila replies running to her bed and hiding under the covers, I guess I'll have to figure this out myself. I guess she meant talking that's what we use our tongs for, I don't know why something like that would make Eila's face red and scare her into hiding. I'll just ask her later.

Rome

Sewers

Duchess Maria of Romagna P.O.V

"Keep quiet" Captain Bolton whispers as she covers my mouth. Moments later one of those invaders flying machines hovers over us shinning a bright light on the ground below, once the light pass over several pairs of footsteps loudly stomp over us.

"This is squad seventy no sign of them in this sector" I hear one of them say which makes me feel safer. We all wait in silence with the witches keeping their fingers on the triggers of their weapons, several seconds pass by before the last pair of footsteps pass over and several more seconds until any of us move.

"Ok let's move before another patrol comes" Captain Bolton says taking her hand away from my mouth.

"Where are we going?" I quietly ask as we walk.

"The resistance has a safe house just outside the city, we will go there and move from safe house to safe house until we reach the pickup point" Captain Bolton tells me. "The pickup point won't be decided until tomorrow night"

Medical Room

Yoshika Miyafuji P.O.V

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Sakamoto asks after I finished telling her everything about the voice.

"I was too afraid to say anything" I tell them look down into my hands. "I thought if I said something everyone would think I was crazy"

"Yoshika we don't think you are crazy" Minna tells me and when I look up I meet her eyes which are filled with care and concern that I feel safe and comfortable enough that I can tell her anything. "You will need help Yoshika, I don't know how long it will take but we will help you get better"


	10. Chapter 10

Skies over the Mediterranean

Lynette Bishop "Lynne" P.O.V

"Don't worry Lynne Yoshika will be fine" Perrine tells me as she catches me looking back towards the base for the fifth time in the last ten minutes. I didn't want to leave Yoshika right now in her time of need but Minna ordered me to, now I want to get back and can't stop worrying about Yoshika. "Everyone back at base will look after her"

"I know" I reply looking forward once again, Perrine may not like Yoshika but her comforting words help me but not enough to rid me of worry, I don't think anything will rid me of this worry.

"You know that stupid racoon dog is stubborn and want be going away that easily" Perrine continues and despite her insult at Yoshika I find myself smiling, I think deep down Perrine must like and care about Yoshika's wellbeing. "If it was that easy to be rid of that country bumpkin I would have down it back in your homeland"

"Yeah your right" I say with a smile on my face, Perrine's harsh words about Yoshika should have made me mad but instead they did the opposite, they made me smile and feel better about leaving Yoshika. "Yoshika is going to be ok"

"Then stop worrying about her and worry about yourself until the end of the mission" Perrine tells me and I think I will take her advice, I know I won't be worry free of Yoshika's condition but I can at least try and have faith in my friend. "Yoshika will be ok so keep you mind on the mission or we will have to tell her about your death"

"Right" I reply with a smile looking at Perrine. "Thank you Perrine I really needed that"

"Your welcome" Perrine says returning my smile. "It was the least I could do as a Noble Lady of Gallia"

"Perrine Lynne we are nearing the convey Erica and I just spotted them on the horizon" Captain Barkhorn tells us and both Perrine and I look to see several ships appearing on the horizon.

"We see them too" Perrine replies for the both of us.

"Good now let's get above them and make sure they make it safely to port" Captain Barkhorn says as we close in on the ships. "Lynne take up position above the rear of the fleet, Perrine the left, Hartmann the right and I'll take the lead"

"Yes ma'am" Perrine and I reply as I can start to make out people walking around on the decks of the ships, they are waving and cheering us and Perrine and I wave back.

"Ok Trudy" Erica replies accelerating to get into position.

"Everyone keep your eyes open remember the enemy fighters are fast so engage them as soon as you see them" Captain Barkhorn tells us as we take up positions above the fleet ready to protect it from danger.

501st Joint Fight Wings Base Sicily

Commanders Office

Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen P.O.V

It's a beautiful day, the sun is shining, birds singing and it's not too hot or too cold, it's just a perfect day today and it's a shame that there's a war on preventing me from enjoying it. That and something I must do as Sanya rests for tonight, she would never agree to let me do what I'm doing now so waited for her to fall asleep and slipped out of our shared bedroom. I'm going to expose our new devil in disguise commander and to do that I need evidence, that's way I am in the Commanders Office now looking through her stuff. I had to keep this a secret from Sanya, she would try and stop me if she knew saying it's too dangerous and risky but it's something that I must do. I know that it is risky but with Commander Lida in the Radar room with Minna and Major Sakamoto right now overseeing the mission to protect the convoy giving me enough time to snoop around, I really have a good feeling about this, I know I will find some dirt on her in here somewhere. I look through her draws but find nothing of use, I search through her paper work but apart from some spelling mistakes nothing's wrong there, it was only by chance that find something of use in exposing her. I was walking by her desk and accidently kicked it, as I was holding my toe trying to stop myself from cursing I hear a light thump. I look under the desk as my toe throbs in pain and finds a brown small book that was hidden under the desk, I take it and look over the cover reading its title with a smile as it reads "Diary". Now I got her.

I open the book and start to quickly look over the pages looking for keyword I can use against her, I read for what feels like forever until I find something that makes my blood boil. It is about something that happened ten years ago when Sanya and her first meet when Sanya was five years old. It describes and event that makes me want to run into the radar room and ring our commanders neck until it snaps, hearing the event from Sanya made it seem horrible but reading about it hear from our devil commanders words makes it twice as worse and just proves how evil she really is and how much Sanya suffered. With this book I got her all the proof I need to expose her right here in my hands. Just this one page alone is enough to get the job done so I don't even need to take the whole book, I carefully tear out the page and then even more carefully replace the book under the desk. Now I got you, with this one page I've got all I need to bring you down and avenge Sanya. I can't wait to tell Sanya that I have her and she will soon be rid of her bully forever, I really can't wait to see that cute little smile of hers after I tell her.

Diary Entry

Orussia ten years ago

Tsyrinskaya Lidia Yermolayevna "Lida" P.O.V

I was sitting happily on the wall watching a spider wrap a fly up tightly in a web smiling at the power the spider has over the fly, I wish I could have that type of power over something. That's when I first saw her while heard her singing, I peeked around the corner to see a girl who looked like snow singing happily as she picked flowers without a care in the world. I still remember my smile and how happy I was to see her, I knew right away I was the spider to this girl and she was the spy, I would have all the power over her. I look around to check she's alone and her parent are nowhere in sight, she is she must live nearby but no one is in sight and nobody can see use down here. I calmly walked up behind her and made her jump, I wasn't intending to scare her from the off but that was a pleasant surprise.

"Hi I'm Lida" I say loving the fear I image I will soon see in this girls pretty green eyes.

"I'm Sanya it's nice to meet you" She replies extending her hand towards me.

"It's nice to meet you too" I say shaking her hand while trying to think of how and what I would do, I probably should have thought of this before I approached her. "So what was that song you were singing I never heard that song before?"

"My dad wrote it for me during the rainy days last month after her saw me board counting rain drops" She answers with a smile. "My dad is the best singer and piano player in the world"

"Really" I say as I come up with something to do to her, something inspired by watching that spider. I push her to the ground catching her by surprise, she lands with a thump and looks up at me with fear and surprise in her eyes. "A shame you didn't take after him because listening to you sing made me wish I could hear at all"

"But every likes my singing" Sanya replies with tears in her eyes sounding upset, it looks like I found a weak spot.

"Really and I bet they were all your family and didn't…" I tell her kicking her over so she's laying on her back and then pressing my boot into chest leaving a muddy foot print behind. "…want to hurt your feelings" I continue as I put more pressure on her chest making her burst into tears, the sound of her crying sounded a million times better than her singing. "I bet they secretly hate your singing and after hearing it myself I wouldn't blame them" I let her up and watch as she tries to run with mud covering the back of her black dress and white hair, tears covering her face. But I don't want my fun to end so quickly, I trip her so she lands face first into the mud and while she's spitting out mud from her mouth I jump onto her back and grab her arms. I use string I had on me and tie her hands behind her back and her feet together, once that's done I turn to face her and press her face down into the mud. When our eyes meet again I laugh at how good it feel to see the fear in her eyes as I dominate her just like the spider dominates the fly caught in its web, I tie her with string like the spider ties its fly's in webs both of us have our prey completely at our mercy and I love it. "Do you really think I would let you leave this quickly when we are only just beginning?"

"Please let me go" I hear her beg and it sends the most amazing feeling through my body, I love it when she begs. "I won't tell anyone just please let me go"

"I will when I'm down" I tell her making her shake and whimper in fear. I pat her pockets down and find something worth my time, I pull out some candy from her pocket. "Lucky you that you had candy on you" I say as I put her candy in my pocket and untie her hands seeing blood where the string cut into her. "Go run on home but if you ever tell anyone of this then you will regret it" I warn her untying her legs finding more blood. "If you thought this was bad then you don't want to find out what I do to tattletales"

Recently added notes

Ever since that day I tormented her bring myself much joy as I watched to happy outgoing girl turn shy and into a scaredy-cat, I hate the war and the Neuroi for ending my fun but recently I have reunited with my prey and like the spider trapping the flies in its web I have no intention of letting my snowflake go. I will destroy her happiness again and watch her cry and scrim with a smile on my face. I really am looking forward to it and I can't wait until I begin, I just need to plan before I act just like before.

501st Joint Fight Wings Base Sicily

Commanders Office

Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen P.O.V

"I got you now" I say as I put the diary entry into my pocket, I got you now bitch.

"Who have you got?" A voice ask from the doorway and a shiver runs down my spine with the knowledge that I was just caught red handed. I turn to see the devil commander herself in the doorway looking at me with a sly smile on her face like she knows something I don't. "What have you got now Eila?"

"A spider" I say without hesitation I guess reading her diary gave me that excuse. "I wanted to ask you want time is mine and Sanya's mission tonight but I saw a spider and just finally crushed it"

"Then where's the body?" She asks and I have to think quickly.

"I crushed it in my handkerchief and am going to throw it out in a random bin" I tell her amazing myself with my quick thinking. "I would show you but my hankie but it has a…" I go red making it more believable and don't ask me how I did it because I honestly don't know. "….bunny pictures over it and its embarrassing to show people"

"Ok" The devil replies with a soft laugh that doesn't sound mean but from what I learned about her I bet it is mean. "You mission starts at midnight now go get some rest"

"Yes ma'am" I say as I leave feeling happy that I finally got her, relieved that I got out of there and glad that I left because my hands were twitching with the need to chock the life out of her. I go straight to mine and Sanya's room and find Sanya fast asleep where I left her, I strip down to my underwear and crawl into be next to her smiling knowing that I finally got her as I fall into a deep slumber.

Skies over the Mediterranean

Above the convoy

Gertrude Barkhorn "Trude's" P.O.V

Everything's great, we are not having any problems and should reach port within an hour. So far no signs of the Neuroi, new enemy and no problems report by any of the 501st or the ships we are escorting. Minna and Sakamoto have reported nothing on the radar so it looks like we will reach port without engaging the enemy, it was a peaceful flight and one of the reasons why I'm glad nothing happens is because it was nice break in the horrible fight of recently. As we get closer eight fighter aircraft join us, they are all Fiat CR.42 Falco biplane fighters from the Romagna air force. But thankfully it looks like their help won't be needed, I can see the port just on the horizon and like I said should be there within an hour. But then again I spoken to soon.

"Trude we have a Neuroi approaching your position from the south" Minna suddenly tells me destroying the peaceful mission and our small short break from the war. "It's a medium type and if it maintains its course and speed it should intercept the supply ships in ten minutes"

"Ok we will leave the biplane's to protect the ships and go intercept it" I tell her turning back to look at the witches with my.

"Ok Major Sakamoto, Shirley and Perrine are in route to assist you" Minna says as I fly south and use hand signals to tell the other three to follow. "They should at the Neuroi at the same time as you"

"Roger guide me to the Neuroi Minna" I reply readying my guns.

501st Joint Fight Wings Base Sicily

Commanders Office

Tsyrinskaya Lidia Yermolayevna "Lida" P.O.V

"That bitch" I curse seeing the torn out page in my diary. "That fucking bitch took it" I throw my diary against the wall and watch serval loss pages fly out, I knew she did something but I didn't think she took a page from my diary. Not just any page but the worst page, the things written on that page could end my career and get me into a lot trouble. Why did I have to write new things onto the bottom of some of those pages? It was a mistake that could ruin me, now for the first time in my life I really feel like I am in hot water. "That bitch will pay for this" I quickly pick up the phone and dial a number I only had to ring once before. "It's L I need your help"

"What do you need L?" The mysterious voice asks that I have no idea who it belongs too. "I'm a busy man you know"

"I need rumours spread about a certain girl that will cause her a lot of trouble" I tell him, that bitch will pay for trying to get in the way of me and my prey.

Skies over the Mediterranean

Moving towards the Neuroi

Gertrude Barkhorn "Trude's" P.O.V

"I see the Neuroi dead ahead" Erica cheerfully says as we close in. I see it to, it looks like a large arrow being shot through the sky, has red patches covering its body like it has chickenpox and the Neuroi moves at a fast steady pass in a straight line towards the supply convoy. "So what's the plan?"

"Erica you and I will attack it and test its fire power" I say as I look around but fail to spot the Major and her team anywhere. "Lynne, Perrine stay here and cover us and also keep your eyes out for the Major"

"Yes ma'am" Perrine and Lynne both reply but at my side I hear laughter.

"Don't worry Perrine always has her eye on the Major" Erica says as she charges the enemy, I quickly follow her a bit mad that she took the lead when that's my job.

"What did you mean by that?" I hear Perrine loudly ask as we charge.

"You know what I mean!" Erica replies bursting with laughter as she attacks, I swear that if anyone saw the ace of aces right now they would think she's made charging the enemy like a crazed mad women.

"Hartmann stay focus we about to enter a battle" I tell her as we close and I take aim.

"All the more reason to have fun along the way" Erica says as she too takes aim. "You never know this battle could be our last"

"Don't talk like that" I tell her. "We will make it through this"

"I know" Erica says with a smile. "But it's nice to see how much you care about me"

"Just stay focus" I tell her as we are about to enter firing rang. "You go left I'll go right"

"Got it" She replies as the Neuroi fires a beam in-between us as we break to attack the Neuroi on both sides. We fly ever side of the Neuroi and open fire dealing it a lot of damage but also having to weave to avoid its onslaught of beams, I think I have tis Neuroi figured out, it has fire power but weak skin. "Trude are we attacking again?"

"No we will regroup and await the Major I have enough information" I reply as we regroup behind the Neuroi. "With the Majors eye we should be able to deal with it"

"Ok" Erica says as we fly to re-join Lynne and Perrine.

Mio Sakamoto P.O.V

"What's the situation with the Neuroi?" I ask as Shirley, Lucchini and myself join Barkhorn's group flying above and behind the Neuroi just out of is firing range.

"The Neuroi is still heading for the supply ships" Barkhorn answers as she flies up beside me. "Erica and I checked it out, the Neuroi is weak but has a rapid rate of fire"

"Ok everyone we will trail it until I find the core" I order as I lift my eye patch. "Once I locate it Lynnette will take out the core"

"Yes ma'am" Everyone replies as we continue to trail the Neuroi. I scan the Neuroi as with my purple eye trying to find its core, from what I can see Barkhorn's account of the enemy is accurate. I see the Neuroi has a thin body and its skin doesn't look that strong. After a minute or two of looking I find what I am looking for, I see the core in the nose of the Neuroi glowing a bright red glow.

"Lynne the cores in the noise take it out" I tell her keeping my eyes on the Neuroi core to correct her aim if needed.

"Yes ma'am" Lynne replies and I hear her chamber a round into her rifle. She fires and I lose sight of the core as the Neuroi explodes into a cloud of dust. But the Neuroi doesn't explode into shards and starts to regenerate, that's when I see it, the core moves from within the Neuroi dodging Lynne's attack and surviving intact.

"This one has a moving core we need to lunch a larger attack" I tell everyone as I watch the last bit of damage Lynne inflected heal. "Barkhorn, Hartmann attack from the left, Shirley, Lucchini the right and Perrine stay here and cover Lynne and myself as we attack the core and guide the others fire"

"Yes ma'am" Everyone again replies as they move into position to attack.

"Barkhorn aim just to the left of where Lynne's last shot hit, Erica aim about a meter below that" I order as I watch the core come to a rest right where it was before. "Shirley aim above where Lynne last shot Lucchini aim just to the right" They dive as soon as I finish towards the target. "Lynne aim where you last shot Perrine follow me and aim to the left of where my bullets hit"

"Yes ma'am" Both Perrine and Lynne reply as I start to dive and I hear Perrine's Striker on my tail just as I ordered. I watch the core try to dodge the fire from Erica and Trude only to run into the fire from Shirley and Lucchini and halt its movements, it tries to retreat down the Neuroi's body but now Perrine and I are in range to fire and both of us together mange to stop its movements and keep the core trapped in behind bars of lead.

"Everyone hold your aim, Lynne take the shot now" I order and less than a second later the Neuroi's explode into a cloud of dust for the second time, only this time the Neuroi is breaking up into shards and letting out a dying screech. "Good job everyone now let's return to the fleet and continue to provide air cover till they are safely in port"


	11. Chapter 11

Skies over the Mediterranean

22:00

Sanya V. Litvyak P.O.V

"We should be there soon" Eila tells me resting her hand on my arm, we've been flying for nearly an fifteen minutes staying just above the waves in case they have radar so we can arrive in Naples undetected. "Do you still have your camera?"

"Yes" I nod back feel the weight of it in hanging from a strap around my neck. The camera isn't like the normal giant cameras it's much small and powered by magic, its designed to be used by witches and to not affect their ability in combat.

"Get it ready I see the city lights up ahead" Eila says as she readies her own camera and I look up to see a string of lights on the horizon. "I'll take the airport you take the harbour"

"Ok" I reply as we near the city.

"Meet me above Aragonese Castle when you're done" Eila tells me and I nod in response. "Be safe out there"

"You too" I say as we split up but I believe it is too late and too quiet for her to hear.

I climb a little so I won't crash into the ships in the harbour and place my hands on the button of the camera I need to press each time I take a photo. I see the ships in the harbour grow bigger looking like giant shadows as I approach, I climb some more and soon I'm above a Romagna destroy left behind after the mainland was abandoned. I take a picture of it and of a submarine moored at its side. I take a picture of a three cargo ships lined up along a pier some still filled with their cargo, I take a picture of a strange vehicle with a large gun on top and several enemy soldiers stood beside it and of two more soldiers stood by a… a pile of corpses. I want to throw up but I can't, I gag but I stop myself from puking, they are killing soldiers, all of the dead in that pile wore military uniforms. I can't see any dead civilians or any alive ones so I don't know whether they are dead or alive but as I fly I see more and more enemy soldiers. I take pictures of each of their positions, vehicles and weapons, I take pictures of the ships and then once everything is on camera I put the camera away and fly off towards the meeting spot. Towards Eila, I need her, need her comfort after seeing all those dead bodies. I fly over to the Castle where hopefully Eila is already there, I really need her.

Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen P.O.V

The airfield is empty with nothing their but burnt fighters and a cratered runway, it doesn't look like they are using the runway or plan on using it any time soon. I quickly take photos of the airfield and start to head for the Castle, Sanya should be done by now and already there. I look at the city below as I fly seeing it empty, there's no signs of life down there other than a few enemy soldiers, it's like Naples is a ghost town. I fly towards the Castle whose lights are glowing in the distance looking like a Christmas tree, it seems to be the only place where there's any sign of life. As I fly close I see her, I see Sanya flying above the castle looking like an angle in the night skies. But somethings wrong, I see something sparkling on her checks and it takes me a moment to realise what it is, its tears, Sanya's crying. Someone made my Sanya cry. I swear to god is it was our new evil Commander I will ripe her head off as soon as we return to base. I reach Sanya and pull her into my arms, her head instantly buries itself in my shoulder and quickly drenches it with her tears.

"Did you see it?" Sanya quietly asks me her voiced muffed by my shoulder but full of sadness. "Did you see all those people they killed piled up in the streets?"

"No" I tell her gently rubbing her back and stocking Sanya's soft hair. "From what I saw the town was deserted"

"Can we go back?" Sanya asks looking up from my shoulder and I can't refuse, even if we didn't have the pictures I still turn back at Sanya's request.

"Yes" I answer. "Let's go home"

"Excuse me are you two from the Strike Witches?" A feminine Britannian voice asks as an object approaches the two of us.

"Yes" I answer looking to see the object is a witches with long ginger hair. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"I'm Lieutenant… No wait Sargent Patricia Schade but you can call me Patti" She answers flying up to us and stopping right in front of us cutting off our return route back to base. "I've been reassigned to your squad but High Command sent me to meet you here, we have a mission" She tells us pulling out an envelope that has the seal of Adolfine Galland on it. "We have been order to provide extraction for a VIP and a group of ground witches, a submarine from the Royal Navy is waiting to pick them up we just need to make sure they reach it safely"

"I thought this was just a recon mission" I say looking at the letter using the moon light to read it and it confirms what we just said. "We needed secrecy for this mission so I am sorry for lying about the really intent of your mission tonight" I read out loud from the end of the letter. "So we have a combat mission?"

"Yes" Patti answers taking back the letter. "Follow me I know the location where we are meant to link up with the ground witches"

501st Joint Fighter Wings Base

Commanders Office

Tsyrinskaya Lidia Yermolayevna "Lida" P.O.V

"So what kind of trouble are you in now?" L asks calling me back like we arranged earlier.

"That's none of your business L" I tell him staring at the torn page of my diary. "Just tell me is everything ready?"

"Yes I got everything in place" L replies and I smile knowing this will hurt both of them and cover my own ass, no one would believe that bitch Eila when my plan is set in motion. "Last chance to call it off there's no going back once this starts"

"I know that just get it done" I tell him tempted to yell at him, they deserve this, both of them do.

"Ok" L says before hanging up and my smile grows larger, nice try Eila but it takes more than a page to beat me.

Skies over the Mediterranean

Patricia Schade "Patti" P.O.V

"There I see the signal" Eila says as we approach the meeting spot, I see it too white piece of cloth hanging from a tree clearly visible from the air even at the night. "Send the response signal and let's get this over with"

"On it" I reply as I quickly turn my navigation lights off of twice, in reply the witches on the ground switch a flash light on and off. "Ok let's keep them covered until they reach the coast"

"This is the J.S.U we are moving out now in a military truck" One of the ground witches tells us. "I'll command the operation from here for now stay above us and only engage targets I tell you to"

"Roger" I and Eila replies but Sanya remains quiet or her replay was whispered to quiet for me to hear. I watch a truck star to pull away from the marked tree with its headlights turned off and the back filled with witches pointing their guns in every direction.

"Keep your eyes out for hostiles and remember don't fire unless I say so" The same girl orders as the truck start to pick up speed. "We want to keep a low profile so keep you shooting to a minimum"

In the truck

Duchess Maria of Romagna P.O.V

We get going as soon as the three witches meant to escort us give us the signal, Captain Bolton is driving the truck and I'm sat next to her, the rest of the witches are in the back coving every angle with their guns. Outside around the truck its pitch black and I am surprised that Captain Bolton is able to see a thing, she must have to thank her magic for that because anyone else would need to switch the trucks headlights on. I'm surprised at her skill, she masterfully avoids every creator, fallen tree and wreaked vehicle before I can even see it. If I was driving I'm sure the truck would be on its roof by now. Looking around the truck I see the same look in all the eyes of the witches, all of them look alert scanning the surrounding darkness. They all look calm, they all look ready and they all look like they can deal with anything thrown at them.

"How long will it take us to get to the submarine?" I ask feeling my body shaking as I stare into the darkness, there could be anything out there and I won't see it until it is too late.

"Five minutes if we go undetected possibly hours if we can't" Captain Bolton answers not taking her eyes off of the darkness she's driving the truck into. "Don't worry we will make it there before dawn"

Patricia Schade "Patti" P.O.V

"Contact left" One of the ground witches call out over the radio, I look and see a pair of head lights driving down a nearby hill towards the truck. "One vehicle, unknown amount of enemy combatants or weaponry"

"Arial team keep it in your sights" The mysterious witch orders. "If it gets within five hundred meters take it out"

"Yes ma'am" Everyone responds but again Sanya ever says nothing or says it so quietly that no one could hear her.

"Sanya keep your aim on it" I order looking back over my shoulder at her forgetting my new rank once again, but she doesn't do anything to punish me for my mistake, she just nods her head. I'm starting to think Sanya may be really shy and not responding because of that instead for some other reason. "Your rockets are our best chance"

"Target is six hundred meters away" Eila says looking at the vehicle. "Five fifty" The truck continues to close and I see Sanya is wishing that it would just turn around, maybe it shouldn't be her taking the shot. "Five hundred, fire"

Sanya fires a single rocket down towards the vehicle, that car never sees it coming. It doesn't change course or speed, it just drives straight ahead towards the truck we are protecting. The rocket hits the engine of the truck blowing a massive hole in the truck and creating a fireball that consumes the enemy vehicle, the dark ground lights up as a massive fire takes hold. The target was completely destroyed and it doesn't look like anyone inside survived. I turn away from the burning wreak and look back to Sanya, she really shouldn't have taken the shoot. Her arms are shaking and she looks horrified at what she just did, Eila quickly notices it too and goes over to comfort her. I just leave them and go back to scanning the area for any new threats, I'll let Eila calm her. But my attention is quickly grabbed by something, a fast shadow flying towards us from above. It's too fast to be friendly, it must be a Neuroi or this new deadly enemy.

"New target coming in fast and high" I say pointing to the new treat.

"Engage it before it can fire" The unknown commanding witch orders seconds after hearing my call, she must see it too. "It's an enemy craft I've seen one of those before"

"Yes ma'am" We all replay as we climb towards the new threat, I notice Sanya is lagging behind though.

Getting closer the craft becomes clearer, it's a large flying machine with two engines pointing upwards and a rounded noise pointed directly at us. That's all I get to see before a trail of bullets emerging from a turret underneath the noise of the craft. All of us scatter diving out of the way but the turret gunner stays with me, I watch as the line of bullets lunching from the gun tail towards me keeping up with me. I climb high to break the line of sight of that turret, secretly hoping as I climb that there is no turrets on top of this thing. I let out a sigh of relieve as I find there isn't one. I take aim and fire at the cock pits glass hoping to take out the pilots, it's not a pretty hope but it's something I must do to protect that truck. But my bullets do nothing, I watch as each and every one of them bounces off of the glass not even scratching it. I fire again this time at the things body but again my rounds bounce off of it, this thing is like a flying tank. I meet up with Sanya and Eila above the craft, this thing just ignores us and continues closing on the truck.

"That things tough" Eila says as we join up. "My bullets didn't even scratch it"

"Mine didn't ever" I tell here. "This thing must have a weak spot though"

"We haven't got long to find it" Eila points out. "We only have one more pass to take this thing down before it reaches the truck"

"How about the engines" I suggest giving the craft a quick look over. "No flying machine can stay in the sky without an engine"

"Worth a shot" Eila replies looking at the engines of the craft. "You take the left one I got the right" Eila says as she takes aim. "Sanya if we fail you have to do it"

Sanya doesn't say a word she only nods as she takes aim, then at once together both Eila and I open fire our bullets tearing into the rotor blades of the engine. My blade begins to wobble and shake, seconds later it flies away tearing a massive gash in the side of the craft which smoke soon starts to cascade through. Eila has similar success but her blade only ceases to spin and smoke. The craft begins to drop but it still guilds towards the truck, we may have shot it down but it may yet reach the truck.

"It's still on course" I say trying to think of something, anything that could stop it.

"Sanya you have to fire" Eila quickly tells her friend, Sanya was hesitant at first but she fires. The look on her face says it all, she hates killing these people despite them being our enemies. Her rocket smashes into the tail of the craft blowing it off and putting the craft into a spiral dive, I watch as it spins and crashes onto the ground. A massive fire ball exploded from the crash site completely destroying the craft, all I can see left of it is small fragments in a burning creator.

Rome

Atlas Headquarters

Command Room

Jonathan Irons P.O.V

"Sir we have found the girl" An office says running up to me. "She's in a truck heading for the coast just south of Naples but…"

"But what?" I ask not liking the hesitation in his voice, whatever it is it can't be good.

"But we have lost a truck with two men and a VTOL was shoot down, its crew was killed two" The officer tells me, I hate the feeling it gives me. We are outnumbered already and can't take losses in our stride like our new enemies can. "We have a drone above them now ready to fire, shall I give the order sir?"

"No" I tell him, I have something else in mind. Maybe this escape could work in our favour. "Follow them and tell me where they take her and no one else is to engage them"

"Yes sir" The officer replies before leaving to carry out the order, this escaped girl could lead us to some bigger fish.

501st Joint Fighter Wings Base

Minna's and Sakamoto's bedroom

Minna's P.O.V

"Shouldn't we have heard back from them by now?" Mio asks getting impatient, all though Mio is a great soldier she still lacks patience. But I would be lying too if I didn't say I was worried too because I thought they would be back by now, but I have to wait. No distress calls have been heard so there must be a reason why they are not back yet, in the morning we will learn what it is.

"We just need to wait" I tell her. "They problem couldn't return right away for some reason"

"But we don't know this enemy" Mio continues. "They wiped out the 504th so they can kill a witch easily"

"I know they can, I'm worried too but we have to wait" I say, I am tempted to go out and look but we can't. All we can do is wait. "We just have to wait and have faith that they are ok"

"Minna Eila just radioed" Shirley says knocking on the door, I left Shirley to man the radio and told her to tell me when they contacted us. Mio was pacing back and forth driving everyone crazy, I had to get her out of there. "They say they are ok and are bring back Sargent Patricia Schade with them. They also said they need to talk to you once they land"

"Thanks for telling me" I reply getting up off of my bed.

Hanger

Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen P.O.V

Commander Minna and Major Sakamoto arrives in the hanger just as we take off of our Striker units, they wait and for us to jump out of them before they come closer.

"Where have you been?" Minna asks as she approaches. "You were meant to be back an hour ago"

"We got a new mission during our recon" I answer handing her the note from Adolfine Galland. "We were out of range so we couldn't radio back"

"Ok" Minna replies reading the note "Go get some rest and show Sargent Schade to a spare room, we will deal with the transfer paper work tomorrow"

"Commander Minna" Patricia says before we leave while taking out another sealed envelope with the seal of Adolfine Galland on it. "I have a letter for you and I was told it for your eyes only"


End file.
